The One Who Make Me Smile
by Klaine29
Summary: Intouchable. Voilà comment Kurt se décrivait. Du moins il croyait qu'il l'était. Mais qui est cet homme qui parvient à faire tomber toutes ses barrières et le rendre vulnérable ? Cheerio!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! :) Je vous propose une fiction en plusieurs chapitres, le nombre est encore indeterminé. Kurt est cheerio, j'adore quand il est dans l'équipe et cet uniforme lui va tellement bien que je n'ai pas pu resister. :p**

**Je met un rating M à cause de la violence, et il y aura peut-être un peu de lemon, je n'ai pas encore décidé. :)**

**Les six premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, et le septième est en cours. J'essayerais de poster une fois par semaine si possible, le vendredi ou le samedi. :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Kurt marchait dans les couloirs de Mckinley la tête haute. Il était un jeune homme équilibré et sur de lui. C'était l'un des élèves les plus populaire et respecté du lycée. Il fallait dire que son uniforme lui donnait du pouvoir. En effet, etre capitaine des cheerios l'avait propulsé en haut de l'échelle sociale. Beaucoup avaient été surpris de le voir arborer cet uniforme. Mais ils avait fini par s'y habituer après plus d'un an. On racontait qu'il n'était pas tendre avec ses coéquipières, sauf celles qu'il considérait comme ses amies. C'est à dire Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce et enfin, sa meilleure amie de toujours, Mercedes Jones.

Tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas connu avant sa transformation pensaient qu'il était dur depuis sa naissance, il ne cherchaient pas à comprendre la raison de sa froideur. Les autres, ceux qui savaient, se taisaient. Car si par malheur Kurt venait à apprendre qu'on racontait son histoire, cela revenait à pratiquer le suicide social. Il vous détruisait.

Parce que Kurt n'avait pas toujours été ce garcon fort et effrayant. Au collège et durant le début de sa première année de lycée, il était innocent, plein d'une joie de vivre qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir que très rarement aujourd'hui. Ses trois années de collège avaient été magiques mais quelques peu effrayantes. En effet, la puberté était arrivée et avec elle l'inquiètude que lui avaient procurées ses premières attirances. Il s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers son père quand il s'était rendu compte que toutes ses attentions étaient portées sur des garçons comme ses amies et non pas des filles comme tous les autres garçons de sa classe. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait expliqué que, quelque soit la personne qu'il aimerait, que ce soit une femme ou un homme, il serait toujours son fils, son bébé, comme il lui plaisait souvent de l'appeler. Il s'était alors assumé sans aucun problème. Personne ne l'avait rejeté et il s'était épanoui tranquillement. Malheureusement, arrivé au lycée, un certain David Karofsky l'avait pris pour cible et lui avait lancé des remarques homophobes à longueur de journées. Il s'était fait frapper plusieurs fois. C'était une victime, personne ne l'aidait. Il était alors entré au Glee club avec sa meilleure amie, et avait trouvé une deuxième famille qui l'acceptait comme il était. Pour autant la menace n'avait jamais cessé et Karofsky s'était acharné. Il avait fallu que Kurt se retrouve à l'hopital, avec plusieurs cotes cassées, le nez brisé et sur le point de perdre un oeil pour que les agressions cessent. David avait été envoyé en maison de redressement. Kurt était revenu après trois mois d'hospitalisation. Son oeil récupérait à peine. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il ne sursaute violement à cause d'une porte qui claque ou de bruits de pas qui arrivent derrière lui. Il avait recouvré totalement la vue et la conseillère d'orientation lui avait conseillé d'aller consulter un psychologue. Il avait donc été allongé sur un divan pendant des heures entières à revivre sa maltraitance encore et encore. Il en était sorti plus déterminé que jamais et endurci.

Il avait alors passé les selections pour l'équipe de cheerleader et avait étonné Sue Sylvester par ses prouesses. Il avait donc integré l'équipe avec Mercedes et avait gravi les échelons rapidement. Beaucoup de gens avait été choqués de voir Kurt Hummel dans un uniforme. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ne plus porter ses tenues à la pointe de la mode mais cela en valait la peine. Les menaces et les coups avaient cessés et Kurt s'était renfermé sur lui même, ne révelant sa vraie personalité que seul avec les quatres seules filles qui partagaient sa vie. Même son père n'avait pas vu son fils rire franchement depuis que Finn et Carole avaient emménagé chez eux. Quand il rentrait, il embrassait rapidement son père, ne lancait pas un regard à sa belle-mère ni à son demi-frère et montait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Carole lui apportait son repas, dans lequel il ne mangeait que les légumes. Finn avait bien essayé quelques approches pour créer un lien avec lui, qui avaient étées toutes rejetées. Finn n'avait en effet pas été là pour aider Kurt, et il lui faisait payer. De plus, il était l'ancien béguin de Kurt et il l'avait repoussé plutot violemment.

Kurt percuta violement quelqu'un, le sortant de ses pensées.

_Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches !?

_Oh mais c'est Hummel, comment tu vas ? Les robes ne te manquent pas trop ?

Kurt lui lanca un regard à vous glacer le sang.

_La ferme Azimio, tu n'as pas appris à te taire depuis la dernière fois ? Je pensais que tu aurais retenu que je peux dévoiler n'importe quoi sur toi..

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Mercedes et Santana qui discutaient avec animation.

_Il paraît que Sylvester va encore virer des cheerios cette année. Ou alors elle va recomposer l'équipe et on sera obligée de repasser les selections..

Sue passa près d'eux.

_Kurt, les filles aux gymnase !

_Mais on a cours..

_Pas aujourd'hui, depechez vous !

Ils se mirent en marche et s'installèrent dans les gradins.

_Kurt, viens là ! Bon vu que vous etes une bande d'imbéciles incompétantes, j'ai décidé de faire le tri parmis vous avant les selections officielles. Je vous veux toutes sur le terrain dans dix minutes. Kurt tu t'asseois près de moi et tu choisis quelles têtes sautent.

Il s'était déjà fait pas mal d'ennemis à cause de cette technique, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce jour là il fit sortir de l'équipe une fille qui l'avait insultée et ses quatres amies ainsi que deux ou trois qui n'avaient pas le niveau selon lui. Sans surprise Quinn, Santana, Brittany et Mercedes conservèrent leur uniforme. Ils sortirent du gymnase et pour la deuxième fois de la journée il percuta violemment quelqu'un qui tomba à terre. Il s'appretait à lui lancer un regard rempli de dédain et à tourner les talons quand le jeune homme releva la tete vers lui. Il le fixait lui, pas ses amies, comme les garcons avaient l'habitude de le faire. Il se perdit dans les yeux mordorés de l'inconnu. Il fit même un geste innattendu, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_Excuse moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je cherche le bureau du proviseur. En faite, je m'appelle Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Bon vu que mon téléchargement n'est toujours pas fini, je vous poste le chapitre 2. :)**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, normalement j'ai répondu. :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

**La chanson du chapitre est Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran. :)**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :) **

***En attendant les reviews je vais aller regarder l'épisode de Glee que j'attendais avec impatience :p***

* * *

Kurt se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'allait pas remettre en cause sa réputation pour les beaux yeux d'un certain Blaine qui n'était probablement pas gay. Et même s'il l'était ca ne faisait aucune différence. Il ne cherchait pas l'amour. Bien sûr, il avait des histoires, mais elles ne duraient généralement pas plus de quelques mois.

_ Le bureau est au fond du couloir à droite. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire.

Il s'éloigna, rapidement suivi par ses amies. Blaine, lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était abruti par la beauté et l'assurance qui émanaient du jeune homme. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas fait le même effet au châtain. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si froid. Si tout le monde était comme ça ici, il allait rapidement regretter son ancien établissement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du principal. L'homme lui inspira un dégout profond dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Ah monsieur Anderson ! Je vous attendait. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir ici. Surtout vu votre excellent dossier scolaire. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous plairez ici. Je vous laisse remplir ces papiers et je vous donne votre emploi du temps. Je vous laisse aller voir les activités extrascolaires qui seraient susceptibles de vous intéresser.

Blaine le remercia et sortit. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il se servit à la cafétéria et s'installa seul à une table. Il mangea tranquillement, et sortit. Voyant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le gymnase, il arrêta une fille qui devait être en seconde.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Les cheerleader vont faire leur numéro de rentrée, tout le monde est dispensé de cours. Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux avoir une bonne place.

Curieux, il suivit le mouvement et prit place dans les gradins du gymnase. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière s'éteignit et la musique se mit en marche. Les cheerleaders entrèrent sur le terrain, Mercedes et Kurt fermant la marche. Il était littéralement hypnotisé. Pas par les filles, elles bougeaient bien certes, mais le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée les éclipsaient totalement. Il rayonnait, sa façon de bouger aurait fait rougir d'envie un danseur professionnel. Blaine se sentit subitement plus serré dans son pantalon, déjà plutôt étroit. Comment un garçon qu'il avait vu pendant à peine quelques minutes pouvait-il déjà lui faire cet effet ? Il ne vit pas passer les cinq minutes que durèrent la performance. Quand les cheerios arrêtèrent leur danse impressionnante en un mouvement parfaitement coordonné il applaudit à tout rompre, les yeux fixés sur l'objet de son désir.

Il se rendit ensuite au panneau d'affichage, bien décidé à s'inscrire dans un club. Il fut heureux quand il découvrit que le lycée avait un Glee Club. Il s'inscrit et nota l'heure à laquelle avaient lieu les réunions et partit en cours. Après deux heures de maths qui ne furent pas éprouvantes, il chercha un petit moment la salle de chant, qu'il trouva en suivant des éclats de voix qui provenaient d'une petite salle au fond d'un couloir. Il y trouva tout un groupe en train d'observer une dispute entre un petit bout de femme brune et un garçon immense qui n'en menait pas large façe aux reproches de celle qui était visiblement sa petite-amie. Il toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il allait prendre la parole quand un homme aux cheveux bouclés le bouscula en entrant précipitamment, tout en essayant de ne pas renverser son café sur les partitions qu'il tenait en main. Il posa le tout sur le piano avant de se tourner vers ses élèves qui n'avaient pas cessé de fixer le jeune homme qui leur était inconnu. Il suivi leur regards et remarqua enfin Blaine.

_ Oh bonjour ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

_ Je voudrais auditionner.

_ Super ! Va t'asseoir, on va attendre que tout le monde soit arrivé. Quelqu'un sait quand Kurt et les autres vont arriver ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que cinq cheerios pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme lança un regard dédaigneux et plein de reproches à l'assemblée et s'assit, entouré des quatres filles qui l'accompagnaient. Le brun en profita pour les détailler, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le matin même. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, bien que très différentes. Il y avait une hispanique, deux blondes, toutes très minces, et une jeune femme afro-américaine un peu plus ronde mais pas moins belle. Blaine se pencha vers sa voisine, qui n'était autre que la petite brune qui se disputait avec son copain.

_ Pourquoi il est aussi froid avec vous ? Je veux dire, vous avez l'air de tous bien vous entendre ici..

_ Oh tu sais Kurt est froid avec tout le monde..

_ Oui, mais vous avez l'air d'être un grande famille.

_Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça..

Blaine lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le professeur le regarda.

_ La place est à toi. Tu peux en profiter pour te présenter si tu veux bien.

Il se leva et se plaça devant les autres.

_ Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. Je viens d'arriver, je viens de la Dalton Academy à Westerville où j'étais le soliste des Warblers.

_Très bien Blaine, c'est quand tu veux.

Il donna le nom de sa chanson aux musiciens et se replaça devant le piano. Il ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier le regard de Kurt qui venait de se poser sur lui. Le jeune homme était visiblement interessé par ce qui allait suivre. Il commença à chanter et il arrêta de réfléchir.

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_  
_Lie down with me_  
_Hold me in your arms_

_Your heart's against my chest_  
_Lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_  
_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as, the wind blows_  
_So hold me in your arms_  
_My heart's against your chest_  
_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_  
_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_

_So hold you close_  
_To help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_ Et bien Blaine, je crois qu'on peut te dire bienvenue au Glee Club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! :)**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 3 rapidement avant d'aller manger :)**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :)**

* * *

L'heure avait parue horriblement longue à Kurt. Sa seule distraction avait été la performance du petit nouveau. Blaine si il s'en souvenait bien. Performance intéressante d'ailleurs, le petit savait chanter. Après l'entraînement, il avait prit son temps sous la douche, sachant que personne ne l'attendait. Il était ensuite rentré tranquillement chez lui et avait passé la porte de plutôt bonne humeur. Il allait monter dans sa chambre, quand la voix de son père résonna.

_Kurt ! Viens voir s'il te plait.

Il avanca dans le salon pour y trouver son père, Carole et Finn. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi perdu que lui. Mais Finn avait toujours l'air perdu.

_On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Kurt le sentait mal, très mal.

_J'ai demandé Carole en mariage et elle a dit oui.

Un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage de Finn et il alla immédiatement embrasser leurs parents. Kurt lui s'était contenté de pincer les lèvres et d'observer la scène.

_Et bien Kurt tu ne dis rien ?

_Je ne suis pas sur que vous ayez envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire à vrai dire.

_Je te trouve bien arrogant depuis que tu porte cet uniforme. Mais va-y exprime le fond de ta pensée, on t'écoute.

_Je pense juste que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de remplacer ma mère par n'importe qui et de faire d'un abruti mon frère. Maintenant je vais vous laisser célébrer cette grande nouvelle en famille.

_Oh tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça jeune homme ! Tu vas immédiatement présenter tes excuses et retirer ce que tu as dit !

_Tu m'as demandé de dire ce que je pensais non ? C'est ce que j'ai fait tu ne peut pas me blâmer pour ça.

_Ta mère ne serait vraiment pas fière de toi Kurt, tu dois le savoir..

C'en fut trop pour le châtain, il échappa à l'emprise de son père et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il put laisser couler ses larmes. Son père n'avait jamais été jusqu'à utiliser sa mère pour le faire culpabiliser, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il ouvrit son placard et en sortit le carton des affaires qui appartenaient à sa mère. Il en sortit une peluche qu'elle avait elle même cousue pour lui quand il était bébé. Il avait également conservé son parfum. Il en aspergea la peluche, et la serra contre lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte.

_Kurt ? C'est Finn, je peux entrer s'il te plait ?

_Va t'en Finn !

_Tu pleures ? Sérieusement Kurt laisse moi entrer !  
Le jeune homme savait que Finn n'abandonnerait pas. Il se leva et déverouilla la porte. Le brun ne sut pas trop que faire en voyant son demi-frère en larmes. C'était une vision qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir.

_Ecoute Kurt, je sais que tu ne nous aimes pas beaucoup, mais tu ne crois pas que ton père a le droit au bonheur ?

_Pas si ce bonheur signifie remplacer ma mère.

_Mais il ne la remplace pas, elle sera toujours dans son coeur. Mais il ne peut pas vivre avec un souvenir. Evidemment il l'aime toujours, mais il passe à autre chose. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

_Ma mère était la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Quand elle est morte, j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elle m'avait abandoné. Puis j'ai compris qu'elle était toujours avec moi, pas physiquement, mais dans mon coeur. Et je ne suis pas prêt à reléguer cette présence a second plan pour toi et ta mère.

_Je sais que tu m'en veut mais ne fait pas payer ça à ma mère. Elle fait de son mieux.

_Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits tu sais ? Toujours le même. Je suis à terre, en trai de me faire frapper et vous etes tous là, à me regarder souffrir. Vous n'avez aucune émotion sur le visage, comme si ça vous était égal. Et toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sueur et en larmes. Et le lendemain matin, quand je vois toutes ces cicatrices sur mon corps, ça ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que je n'éprouve plus que de la haine à votre égard. Sache que je n'ai rien contre Carole. Mais je ne peux pas m'empecher de la rejetter. Alors peut-être que je suis désagréable, mais c'est de ta faute, à toi et à tous les autres. Maintenant sors, j'aimerais être seul. Et tu peux dire à mon père que je ne mangerais pas ce soir. Ah et aussi qu'il m'a blessé, même si je pense qu'il en est conscient, mais que je ne lui en veut pas.

Une fois le brun sorti, Kurt attendit d'avoir un visage présentable où on ne voyait pas qu'il avait pleuré et il descendit à la cuisine. Seuls Carole et son père étaient présents.

_Je.. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Même si je ne suis toujours pas pour ce mariage, je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça. Je pense que vous comprenez les raisons de mon blocage. Carole, je n'a rien contre toi, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé..

Sa gorge se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Je comprends mon chéri, et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Il te faudra du temps pour t'habituer à moi et je ne te forcerais pas la main.

Elle partit se coucher et Burt attira son fils unique contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à sentir des larmes lui tremper le cou. Il savait que dans ces cas là les paroles étaient inutiles. Il se contenta de répeter les gestes que sa femme avait l'habitude de faire lors des crises de larmes de leur fils. Il lui carressa le dos tout en se levant puis le porta jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongea près de lui jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'endorme. On aurait put penser que ces gestes n'étaient pas adaptés pour un adolescent de 17 ans, mais c'était un des rares moments où Burt pouvait profiter de son fils quand il était lui même. Il partit ensuite se coucher avec sa future femme tout en sachant que le lendemain son fils se serait réenfermé dans sa coquille protectrice. Kurt passa une nuit calme, une de ses rares nuits sans cauchemar.

Blaine n'eut pas une soirée de tout repos non plus. Il rentra en se torturant les méninges pour savoir ce qui justifiait le comportement de Kurt. Il réfléchit longuement, mais sans succès. Il boucla rapidement son travail pour le lendemain et descendit aider sa mère à préparer le repas.

_ Alors mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes ?

_ Oui, les gens sont plutôt sympa là bas. Bon, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'ambiance de Dalton, mais c'est quand même pas mal. Sinon je me suis inscrit au Glee Club.

_ Tu sais que ton père n'est pas vraiment pour ce genre de club ? Il préfererait que tu joues au foot, ou au moins au basket.

_ J'aime chanter. Et je ne pense pas que je sois assez grand ni assez baraqué pour entrer dans ces équipes. Tu as vu les joueurs ? De vraies armoires à glace.

_ Et à propos des rencontres intéressantes ?

_ Et bien, j'ai fait la connaissance des membres du Glee Club. Ils sont tous très sympa. Enfin, j'ai surtout discuté avec une des filles.

Son père fit irruption à ce moment là.

_Une fille ? Je suis heureux que tu ais déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui te plaise.

_ Elle ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façon elle à un copain.

_ Oh, dommage. Sinon je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas hésité à sortir avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine ne répondit rien. Il avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à raisonner son père pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il était à cent pour cent gay. Il mangea rapidement comme à son habitude et monta dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rachel, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses aux questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

_ Allo?

_ Rachel ? C'est Blaine. Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es creusé la tête toute la soirée et tu veux savoir pourquoi Kurt se comporte comme ça.

_ C'est ça, mais si je te dérange tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre..

_ Non.. non je vais te le dire. Mais promet moi une chose.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras !

_ Ne dis jamais à Kurt que c'est moi qui t'ai raconté son histoire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Juste promets le moi, Blaine.

_ D'accord, je te le promets.

Comme promis, Rachel lui conta l'histoire de Kurt, sans omettre le moindre détail.

_ C'est assez horrible..

_ J'entends dans le ton de ta voix, que tu es en train de nous juger. S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre avant. On avait peur.

_ Mais il était seul non ? Vous étiez tout un groupe. Alors pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il avait toute une équipe de brutes derrière lui. Et la majorité du groupe à préféré se taire. Je faisais partie de cette majorité. Mais après l'hospitalisation de Kurt, je m'en suis voulue, je m'en veut toujours d'ailleurs.

_ Je ne vous juges pas Rachel, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi il semble tant vous detester. Mais, pourquoi le reste du monde ?

_ Il se protège, il se méfie de tout le monde. Mercedes est la seule à avoir été là pour lui, mais seule elle ne pouvait pas grand choses contre Karofsky. Santana, Britanny et Quinn étaient extérieures au conflit, elles ont su l'approcher progressivement et s'en faire un ami proche.

_ D'accord, merci Rachel. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Blaine.

Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement en pensant à Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 4 :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kurt se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Il prit son temps pour se préparer, et en profita pour prendre son petit déjeuner seul, ne voulant pas croiser Finn. Il attendit une heure raisonnable pour prendre sa voiture et partir en cours. Il était l'un des premiers arrivé, si bien que Sue, qui était toujours à l'affut, le remarqua immédiatement.

_ Ah Kurt, tu tombes bien ! J'ai besoin de toi. Dans mon bureau.

Il la suivit, intrigué.

_ Je te l'annonce, ça n'a rien à voir avec les cheerios. Ça à par contre beaucoup à voir avec le Glee Club. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à saboter le club de ce cher Schuester. Vu que tu es mon meilleur agent double, je compte sur toi. Évidemment, tu peux demander de l'aide à tes amies. J'imagine que cette mission ne te pose aucun problème, étant donné la haine que tu éprouves pour eux.

_ Vous savez à quel point j'aime jouer à ce jeu. Malheureusement, bien que j'aurais adoré vous dire oui, j'ai déjà choisi une cible. Quoi que, ça pourra peut-être vous rendre service. Ca vous va si je fais en sorte que le Glee Club perde son nouveau membre, qui a un talent incroyable ?

_ Tu parle du hobbit gélifié que j'ai vu avec un air complètement perdu ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu t'en prenne à lui ?

_ Rien de spécial, en faite je ne fais que lui rendre service. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi, uniquement parce qu'il n'aura pas su choisir ses amis.

_ Écoute Kurt, tu fais ce que tu veux, du moment que Will soit désemparé. Je te vois à l'entraînement.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers son premier cours, impatient que l'heure du repas arrive. La matinée passa bien trop lentement à son goût. A la cafétéria, Mercedes se dirigea vers leur table habituelle, mais Kurt la rattrapa.

_ Pas aujourd'hui.

Il partit s'asseoir à la table occupée par le Glee Club, sous les yeux ronds des occupants de cette même table, ainsi que ceux de toutes les personnes présentes dans le self. Il décida d'ignorer les regards et de mettre en place son plan d'attaque.

_ Alors Blaine, tu te plaît ici ?

La personne à sa droite, qui n'était autre que Puck, manqua de s'étouffer avec le bout de pain qu'il était en train de manger. Car depuis plus d'un an, on avait pas vu Kurt Hummel montrer un minimum de gentillesse avec une personne, encore moins un nouveau. Tout dans son comportement était suspect.

_ Euh.. Oui, pour le moment tout va bien.

_ Fait attention, ce lycée n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il n'y paraît.

Toute la tablée, excepté les cheerleaders et Blaine, fut mal à l'aise à ce moment là. De l'incompréhension se mêlait à ce sentiment chez certains. Il ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Kurt lançait cette insinuation, qui amènerait forcément des questions de la part de Blaine. Celui-ci,bien qu'au courant de la situation, feignit l'ignorance pour protéger Rachel. Il se composa un masque d'incompréhension et lança un regard interrogateur à Kurt.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Oh tu comprendras bien assez vite par toi même. Tu verras que les gens que tu connais ne se révèlent pas toujours être tels que tu les voyait en surface.

L'ambiance devint encore plus tendue et Kurt eut un petit sourire satisfait façe à la réaction des personnes en face de lui. Seul Finn, bien qu'il se sentait coupable, osait le regarder dans les yeux. Kurt y décela du reproche.

_ Kurt, à quoi tu joues ? Tu te rappelle de notre discussion d'hier soir ?

_ Cette discussion concernait ta mère et la décision qu'on prise nos parents de ce marier. Les personnes ici présentes n'ont pas étés mentionnées, ou alors très peu. Et je ne t'ai rien promis. Je ne fait que m'amuser un peu, je pense que c'est tout à fait justifié.

_ Il y a d'autres façon de s'amuser. Je trouve que tu as changé en mal, c'est de pire en pire.

_ Quelle découverte Finn ! J'ai changé ! La faute à qui ? Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être la personne que je suis maintenant sachant que c'est vous qui l'avez créée.

Il se leva, laissant les autres patauger dans leurs remords, préférant aller se calmer dehors. Les filles l'avaient suivi, mais seule Mercedes partit le rejoindre. Pendant ce temps le silence n'avait toujours pas été brisé sur la table. Ce fut Blaine qui se déçida à prendre la parole.

_ Je trouve qu'il à raison.

_ Pardon !?

_ Bon il pousse peut-être le bouchon un peu loin, mais..

_ Un peu loin ? Non, mais tu as bien assisté à la même scène que nous ? Il joue à un jeu malsain avec nous !

_ Il a ses raisons, et elles sont valables. Il veut vous faire payer. Ses méthodes ne sont peut-être pas les bonnes, je vous l'accorde, mais j'estime qu'il a le droit de vous en vouloir. Et sur le fait que son changement soit de votre faute, il n'a pas tort non plus.

_ Blaine.. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne nous jugeais pas..

_ Rachel.. Tu lui as dit ?

_ Il avait le droit de savoir..

_ Je ne vous juges pas, mais j'analyse objectivement la situation. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, bien que pour lui ça soit pire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça tu comprends ce qu'il ressent ?

_ Dalton n'est pas le premier lycée dans lequel je suis allé. A vrai dire c'est le troisième. Au départ je me faisait harceler, rien de grave mais mon père à décidé de me changer de lycée. Dans celui là je me faisait sérieusement tabasser. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. C'était beaucoup moins grave que Kurt. Mon père m'a donc inscrit à Dalton à cause de la politique de tolérance zéro. Mais il a décidé que maintenant je devais être un homme et arrêter de me cacher derrière les murs dorés du lycée. Il m'a donc réinscrit en lycée public. Donc je comprends en quelque sorte ce qu'il ressent, mais moi je n'avais pas d'amis particuliers qui auraient pus m'aider. On était deux, on s'est fait frapper tous les deux. Pour Kurt ça doit être pire, il a dû se sentir trahi par les personnes en qui il avait confiance. Et vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il vous fait subir maintenant.

_ Mais on s'est excusés un nombre incalculable de fois.

_ Les excuses n'effacent pas tout Puck.

La sonnerie retentit et ils se levèrent pour aller au Glee Club, n'ayant que ça l'après midi même. Monsieur Schuester fut heureux de voir que Blaine s'était bien intégré au groupe. Quand Kurt fit son entrée, Finn ne put s'empêcher de l'affronter du regard.

_ Finn, Kurt, arrêtez ça, c'est étiez ami il n'y a pas si longtemps, et vous êtes frères bon sang. Vous vivez ensemble, vous n'allez pas vous detester toute votre vie.

Blaine lança un petit sourire à Kurt qui se garda bien de lui sourire en retour. Il souriait intérieurement, mais il devait s'en tenir à son plan. Il partit s'asseoir, et écouta pendant un court moment son professeur les informer à propos des communales puis se plongea dans ses pensées.

_...et je pensais mettre un solo à Kurt étant donné que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été sur le devant de la scène.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, trouvant la conversation subitement beaucoup plus intéressante. Tout le monde l'observait en silence. Rachel n'avait pas protesté, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle.

_Kurt ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

_J'accepte bien évidemment. Mais si tout le monde pouvait arrêter de me fixer comme ça ça m'arrangerait.

La suite du cours se déroula tranquillement. Blaine resta à la fin de l'heure, espérant pouvoir parler à Kurt. Mais il était continuellement entouré de ses amies. Le châtain avait du le remarquer car il leur dit de partir devant.

_Kurt, je peux te parler ?

_Rapidement.

_Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'avais dit ça tout à l'heure. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris la réaction des autres.

_Tu l'apprendras tôt ou tard, quelqu'un te raconteras. Avec un peu de chance ce sera moi. En attendant fait attention à toi, ne te lie pas d'une amitié trop profonde avec qui que ce soit dans ce groupe.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_ Juste, écoutes moi, ok ? Je ne suis pas du genre à donner des conseils gratuits, alors profite bien de celui-là et suis le.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! :)**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour ce chapitre assez inutile :p**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite -ou grande- review :p**

**Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient évidemment pas, contrairement à l'histoire et au personnage que j'ai inventé, présent dans ce chapitre.**

**R.A.R : **

**Guest: Merci beaucoup ! :) Pour la rupture, ça va s'arranger, t'inquiètes pas ! (Même si ça reste triste :()**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Blaine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche au moment où il allait s'installer dans sa voiture. Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir de Rachel. Elle voulait qu'ils se retrouvent au Lima Bean pour boire un café. Il hésita un moment, le conseil de Kurt revenant dans son esprit, avant d'accepter. Il prit donc sa voiture en direction du café dans lequel il avait ses habitudes au moment où il faisait partie des Warblers. En entrant il repéra Rachel assise à une table plutôt isolée, exactement là où il s'asseyait pour travailler quand les cris de ses parents l'empêchaient de se concentrer chez lui. Il lui fit un petit signe avant d'aller commander son café. C'était sa serveuse préférée. Il lui sourit franchement et celle-ci manqua de laisser tomber le pot de cookies qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ B..Blaine !?

_ Oui, Faith, c'est bien moi !

_ Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je te met la même chose que d'habitude ?

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ma commande.

_ Blaine, s'il te plait, tu es quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas oublier ! Je me rappelle tout de toi ! C'est parti pour un cappuccino décaféiné.

Elle lui tendit son gobelet.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à disparaitre aujourd'hui ! Je te rejoint quand j'ai ma pause beau gosse !

Il rit tout en marchant vers Rachel. Faith était non seulement sa serveuse préférée, mais aussi sa meilleure lui avait attribué ce surnom lors de leur première rencontre. Elle lui avait sérieusement manqué.

_ Blaine ! Je suis contente que tu ais accepté mon invitation ! En faite, depuis que Kurt a.. changé, je n'ai plus aucun ami garçon qui accepterait de prendre un café.

_ Mais ça me fait plaisir !

Ils discutèrent un long moment avec animation, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.

_ Alors mon petit Blaine, à nous deux !

_ Rachel, je te présente Faith, ma meilleure amie.

_ Bon, avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir où tu avais disparu.

_ Je n'avais plus le temps de venir..

_ Et ça justifie le fait que tu ne m'ais pas donné de nouvelles pendant plus de cinq mois ?

_ Bon, d'accord, mon père à limité au maximum les sorties que j'avais avec les autres, et il m'a aussi retiré mon téléphone. Tu sais, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque.

Rachel se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais surtout elle ne comprenait rien. Et elle détestait ne rien comprendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le moment magique qui avait l'air d'avoir lieu entre les deux amis.

_ Mais, je ne vois pas d'uniforme ! Tu étais tellement sexy dedans. Quoique comme ça tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus. Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les nœuds papillons !

_ C'est presque une addiction chez moi !Enfin bon, j'ai quitté Dalton. Pour être plus précis, mon père m'a fait quitter Dalton. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs. Je suis à McKinley maintenant.

_ Pitié, dis-moi que tu chantes toujours !

_ Evidemment. D'ailleurs Rachel ici présente est la membre la plus active du Glee Club du lycée.

_ Et Blaine est l'un de nos plus talentueux membres masculins. Après Kurt bien sûr .

_ Il est vraiment si bon chanteur ?

_ Si tu l'entendais ! Sa voix est magique ! Dommage qu'il ne nous en fasse pas profiter plus souvent !

Blaine s'était montré très intéressé par le sujet, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Faith.

_ Qui est ce Kurt exactement ? Blaine, je sais qu'il t'intéresse !

_ Mais pas du tout !

Rachel vint en aide au brun qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

_Et toi Faith, tu chantes ?

Elle partit dans un fou rire tonitruant.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Demande à Blaine, il a même tenté de me donner des cours, mais je suis un cas désespéré. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai des clients à servir. Beau gosse, tu as récupéré ton téléphone ?

_ Oui..

_ Envoie moi un message alors. A plus tard mon petit gay préféré.

Elle lui claqua un baiser sur la joue et repartit au contoir.

_ Alors, tu es..

_ Gay. Oui, assumé depuis mes quatorze ans. Mais mon père s'obstine à croire que ça me passera.

Finn entra dans le café et s'approcha de leur table.

_ Rachel, Mercedes veut te parler. Il faut que tu la rejoigne chez elle. Oh, je ne savais pas que tu serais avec quelqu'un..

On pouvait facilement déceler la jalousie dans sa voix.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Finn, je n'irais pas m'afficher dans un café avec mon amant si je te trompais, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Mais Mercedes ne peut pas m'envoyer de message ?

_ Elle l'a fait, mais vu que tu ne répondais pas elle m'a envoyé à la place.

_ Mercedes s'entend bien avec vous ?

_ Oui, évidemment. Elle est avec Kurt tout le temps, mais même après ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne nous à pas empêché de rester amies. Et Kurt à beau ne pas être forcément très gentil et peu paraître autoritaire, mais il n'est pas tyrannique non plus. Bon, je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain.

Elle partit et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective.

Kurt eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir son père seul à la maison ce soir là.

_ Papa ? Où sont Finn et Carole ?

_ Chez eux. J'ai conscience que je ne te consacre pas assez de temps en ce moment. Alors ce soir j'ai décidé de passer une soirée seul avec mon fils. Maintenant va te changer et rejoint moi à la cuisine.

_ Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement cuisiner ? Tu en es incapable !

_ Non, mais je pense qu'une leçon de mon fils serait la bienvenue. Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'as

rien apprit.

Kurt descendit dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Il opta pour une tenue simple, un pantalon crème et une marnière marron et crème. Il remonta dans la cuisine.

_ Ca fait du bien de te voir sans cet uniforme.

Kurt se renferma un peu sur lui même et son sourire s'atténua. Burt se rendit compte de sa gaffe, mais son fils s'était déjà ressaisit.

_ Bon, une quiche ça te va ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Burt s'était retrouvé assis sur une chaise, observant sagement les faits et gestes du châtain. Kurt l'avait exclu de la préparation au moment où il avait failli mettre le triple de la dose de farine nécessaire pour faire la pâte. A vrai dire, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé étant donné qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que son fils lui demandait de faire.

_ Tu peux préparer la salade si tu veux. Je pense que c'est dans tes cordes.

Il s'exécuta et une bonne demi heure après ils passèrent à table. Les talents culinaires de Kurt n'avaient jamais échappés à Burt, mais il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être autant régalé. Ca devait être lié au fait que c'était le premier plat que Kurt préparait depuis son accident. Le fait que son fils attende que sa fiancée et son beau fils ne soient pas là pour relâcher son attention et partager la vie de famille attrista Burt. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec lui. Le pire était que Kurt rejetait Carole aujourd'hui alors que c'était celui qui les avaient fait se rencontrer. Plus pour son propre intérêt d'ailleurs, mais il restait l'initiateur de leur relation, et quand Burt avait imaginé son mariage, il l'avait toujours vu organisé par Kurt. Malheureusement, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Il se surprit à retrouver la rancune qu'il avait éprouvé pour les anciens amis de Kurt. Oh oui, il leur en avait voulu, de ne pas avoir su protéger son fils, mais aussi pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin d'eux. Mais il leur avait pardonné, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kurt. Il avait vraiment changé. Le garçon haut en couleurs, joyeux et qui rêvait au prince charmant avait laissé place à quelqu'un de toujours aussi haut en couleurs, mais beaucoup plus froid et méchant. Mais pour Burt, le plus difficile à accepter avait été le fait que Kurt sorte avec des garçons. Il était bien conscient qu'il couchait avec eux, mais il préférait se voiler la face et imaginer son fils encore pur, plutôt que de se dire qu'il avait décidé de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme pour oublier tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Car c'était ce que faisait Kurt, il oubliait à travers ses relations, qui tournaient principalement autour du sexe, et qui contenaient plus ou moins de tendresse. En réalité, il s'en foutait, il n'avait plus besoin de tendresse, du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à penser.

* * *

**Le personnage de Faith est totalement inutile, je ne sais même pas si il va réaparaître, mais j'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre. Disons qu'une longue conversation entre Rachel et Blaine ne m'interessait pas vraiment :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 6, qui est de ceux que je préfères depuis le début :)**

**Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien.**

* * *

Quand il vit Blaine accroché au bras de Rachel, passant dans le couloir en rigolant, Kurt sut qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Tant pis pour lui, c'était à ses risques et périls. Il était d'humeur légère et il n'en avait rien à faire des éventuels problèmes que pourrait s'attirer Blaine. Pourquoi il lui avait donné ce conseil en premier lieu ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin inintéressant. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il se dirigea vers la salle du Glee Club. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir au détour d'un couloir. Un groupe de footballeurs était présent, et parmi eux se trouvait David Karofsky. Kurt fit demi tour pour ne pas avoir le croiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il avait été exclu. Non, c'était impossible, il avait dû rêver, c'était seulement qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Troublé il entra dans la salle, sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait son professeur.

_ Kurt, ça va ? Tu es tout blanc..

_ Oui, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme..

_ Il y a des fantômes dans l'école ? J'avais dit à Lord _Tubbington_ que c'était vrai !

_ Oui.. Oui tout va bien.

Will Schuester resta le fixer quelques secondes, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux puis repartit dans son monologue sur le groupe Journey et sur combien ils devraient chanter une de leur chansons pour les communales. Kurt regardait les élèves passer dans le couloir. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand Karofsky passa devant la porte, lança un regard dégouté à la salle avant de poser les yeux sur lui. Il lui jeta un regard étonné. Kurt s'était figé, les souvenirs remontant à la surface. Personne n'avait remarqué son trouble. Celui qui hantait ses cauchemars arrêta sa contemplation, le regarda dans les yeux et partit. Mercedes passa sa main devant ses yeux avant de regarder vers le couloir.

_ Tu es avec nous ? Kurt ?

Elle le secoua légèrement et il la regarda. Il lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle le regarda longuement essayant de le sonder. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand il faisait semblant. Le masque qu'il utilisait avec tout le monde ne fonctionnait pas avec elle. Elle finissait toujours par découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui raconterait plus tard et il porta son attention sur ce que racontait leur prof.

Leur entrainement ayant été annulé, il put partir plus tôt du lycée. Mercedes le rattrapa avant qu'il ne parte.

_ Pas si vite ! Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

_ D'accord, mais tu peux venir avec moi voir ma mère ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul..

Elle accepta immédiatement. C'était rare que Kurt lui demande un service de ce genre. Ils avaient beau être très proches, le jeune homme restait très renfermé quand il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle avait eu du mal à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et le fait qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour qu'elle l'accompagne sur sa tombe la touchait beaucoup. Ils passèrent d'abord chez eux se changer, et ils partirent avec la voiture de Kurt. Le voyage et le trajet jusqu'à l'emplacement de la tombe se fit en silence. Le châtain s'assit dans l'herbe, en face de la sépulture. Il garda le silence un long moment, les yeux fixés sur les lettres dorées qui ornaient la tombe. Mercedes s'instala à ses côtés et l'attira contre elle quand elle vit que les larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

_ Karofsky est revenu.

_ Quoi ? Mais non, c'est impossible.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'attaquera pas à toi. Pas maintenant que tu es cheerios..

_ Tu crois vraiment que ça va l'arrêter ? Il pourra toujours m'attendre à la fin des entrainements, et me coincer seul dans un coin. Et je ne veut pas revivre ça. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Il n'arrivera pas à me détruire avec des mots, je suis au dessus de ça maintenant, mais je serais incapable de résister à des coups. Je pensais que j'avais dépassé mes peurs, en affrontant mes anciens bourreaux, qui maintenant me respectent un minimum. Mais c'est le seul qui m'effraye vraiment.

Mercedes ne dit rien, elle savait que les mots étaient inutiles dans ces conditions. Kurt finit par se lever et alla tracer du bout du doigt le nom de sa mère.

_ Bonjour maman. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu. Mais jen'en avais pas la force. J'ai peur de t'avoir déçue. Je n'ai pas su être fort, alors que tu m'avais appris à l'être en toutes circonstances. Je me suis endurci, je crois que tu ne me reconnaitrais pas, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Mais j'en avais besoin pour me reconstruire, et je me suis rendu compte que la vie était plus facile comme ça, alors je ne suis pas redevenu moi même. Tu sais, papa se remarie. C'est bon pour lui, il ne faut pas qu'il vive dans le passé. Il t'aime toujours mais il faut qu'il soit heureux et qu'il fasse un pas en avant. Moi j'en suis incapable, je me braque avec Carole. Pourtant c'est moi qui les ais présentés. J'avais besoin de te parler. Tu sais, pour me sentir mieux. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me dire quoi faire..

Il s'était mit à pleurer, et Mercedes ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses larmes coulaient aussi. Kurt se retourna vers elle en essuyant ses larmes. Elle fit de même et se leva, prête à s'en aller. Le jeune homme attrapa sa main et la serra. Elle l'entendit murmurer un « je t'aime » avant de marcher vers la sortie attirant son amie avec lui.

_ Kurt, je veux que tu sache que je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si Karofsky est de retour, je te soutiendrais. Et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je vais t'abandonner à un moment où à un autre, d'accord ?

_ Merci Mercedes, pour tout. Pour avoir toujours été là, pour m'avoir aidé à me relever et à affronter mes peurs. Et merci pour aujourd'hui, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

Elle l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il la raccompagna ensuite chez elle et rentra chez son père.

_ Kurt ? Tu rentres tard !

_ Désolé.. Je suis passé au cimetière.

_ Oh.. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'y vas jamais sans moi d'habitude, sauf quand tu es vraiment déprimé.

_ Oui ça va. J'avais juste envie d'aller lui parler. Mercedes m'a accompagné.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père avec ses problèmes. Il était assez occupé avec les préparatifs du mariage. Il fit l'effort de manger avec le reste de la famille mais mangea rapidement et sortit de table avant tout le monde. Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Malheureusement pour lui, son esprit élabora un cauchemar encore inédit.

Il se baladait tranquillement dans un couloir avec Mercedes et Quinn quand il se cogna dans Karofsky. Il releva la tête pour voir le visage de celui-ci. Il arborait un rictus sadique. Subitement ses deux amies disparurent et Karofsky l'aggripa violemment par l'épaule et le plaqua contre un casier. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et commença à lui caresser les flancs. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, il lui saisit l'avant bras, assez fort pour lui laisser des marques. Il le tira dans les vestiaires et il le força à s'allonger sur un des bancs. Le footballeur se fit à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva son haut. Kurt se débattait de toutes ses forces, ce qui était inutile face à un géant comme son agresseur. Celui-ci agacé par les gesticulations de sa victime il le tira vers le bas, la bordure du banc lui arrachant la peau du dos. Il se sentit relevé et plaqué de nouveau contre un casier. Le froid contre sa peau à vif le fit presque hurler de douleur. Mais le grand brun lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche. Kurt se sentit poussé vers les douches, sur son chemin il heurta une porte de casier ouverte. Le coin métallique lui entama la peau de sa hanche gauche. Karofsky ne s'en inquiéta pas et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre la paroi d'une des douches. Le footballeur se pressa contre lui et Kurt put sentir son érection appuyer contre sa cuisse. Il eut un frisson de dégout et mordit la main de son agresseur dans l'espoir de libérer sa bouche. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la douleur. Les mains du brun descendirent sur son pantalon et commencèrent à le caresser. La bouche du footballeur voulu s'écraser sur la sienne mais il tourna la tête. Karofsky s'énerva d'être ainsi rejeté. Il le fit tomber à terre et lui mit des coups dans les côtes. Il s'installa sur lui, et le frappa à plusieurs reprises au visage. Un poing atteignit sa paupière et il sentit les vaisseaux éclater sous la violence de l'impact. Son agresseur plaqua finalement sa bouche contre la sienne, lui volant ainsi son premier baiser. Il le laissa ensuite, allongé sur le sol, le sang coulant dans sa bouche.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Il fut prit d'une terrible envie de vomir. Il se précipita donc dans la salle de bain, face aux toilettes. Il venait de revivre son agression avec un réalisme surprenant. Il avait dû faire du bruit car Finn débarqua dans la pièce, un air affolé sur le visage.

_ Kurt, ça va pas ?

Il se leva, l'envie de vomir toujours présente, et vacilla, manquant de tomber. Il s'approcha de Finn et le poussa vers la sortie avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il s'assit sur son lit et attrapa son oreiller qu'il serra contre son corps en y enfouissant sa tête. Finn était allé chercher Burt et Carole, qui se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans la chambre. En voyant son fils dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Burt fit sortir sa future femme et s'approcha du lit. Il fit relever la tête à Kurt et le prit dans ses bras. Soudainement, il sentit le châtain se dégager et se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir. C'était son rituel après un cauchemar. Burt regardait la scène sans vraiment la comprendre. Il vit Kurt se mettre torse nu et tracer du doigt la cicatrice de sa hanche et le bas de celles qui lui parcouraient tout le dos. Burt frissonna en voyant les traces de ce que Kurt avait enduré. Il n'avait pas vu ces marques depuis que Kurt avait quitté l'hôpital. Son fils ne s'était pas montré sans t-shirt devant lui le rejoignit et l'amena sur son lit, ne voulant pas qu'il se torture plus longtemps. Les larmes de Kurt diminuaient peu à peu pendant que Burt lui caressait les cheveux, n'osant pas toucher son dos.

_ Chhh. Endors toi. Je suis là.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cauchemars avaient repris ce jour là alors que tout s'était calmé. Il s'endormit à son tour. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, réveillé par l'agitation de son fils.

* * *

**Sachez que j'adore Kurt, et que je ne lui veut aucun mal, mais j'étais obligée.. Qui aime bien chatie bien, non ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! :) **  
**Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre pile pour les vacances ! :)**

**Et accessoirement la fin du monde. :p**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il vit qu'il était dans les bras de son père. N'ayant aucun souvenirs de sa nuit il devina qu'il avait du faire un cauchemar. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir sur quoi il avait porté, mais il savait que ça lui reviendrait dans la journée. Il réveilla son père puis descendit à la cuisine boire une tasse de café. Burt le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et posa un regard inquiet sur lui. Finn fit de même un instant après en pénétrant dans la pièce. Le cheerio décida de les ignorer et de monter se préparer.

_Kurt ? Tu es sur que tu veux aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire tu n'as vraiment pas beaucoup dormi.. Et tu dois être bouleversé.

_Je ne suis absolument pas bouleversé, je ne me souviens même pas de cette nuit. Et je ne vais pas manquer les cours pour une broutille. Je ne peux pas me permettre de louper un entraînement.

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il évita son reflet dans le miroir. Il partit au lycée une bonne demi heure plus tard, sans attendre Finn. Après tout ils avaient chacun une voiture. Il rejoignit ses amies et commença la journée sereinement. Elle le fut jusqu'à son cours de français. Il était en pleine conversation avec Quinn, quand le professeur le désigna pour répondre à des questions face à la classe. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une simple formalité. Il était excellent dans cette matière. Il répondait avec fluidité et avec une grammaire irréprochable.

_ Très bien, une dernière question, peux-tu me conjuguer le verbe permettre à l'imparfait?

Mais Kurt n'écoutais plus. Sa nuit lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire. Il se voyait se réveiller, en sursaut et en larmes, d'un cauchemar dont il ignorait encore le contenu.

_ Kurt ? Tu es avec nous ?

_ Oui ? Ah le verbe permettre.. Alors, je permettais, tu permettais, il..

Il se figea. Ca y était, le moment de la journée qu'il détestait le plus. Celui où il découvrait le rêve plus ou moins horrible qu'il avait fait durant la nuit. Et ce jour-là, il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas savoir.

_ Kurt ? Tu es bien pâle.. Ca va ?

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se rappeler comment faire fonctionner sa mâchoire. Il voulait reprendre son masque de froideur et rassurer son professeur, finir son interrogation et s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Il y parvenait habituellement, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, quand il était face à une vingtaine d'élèves qui n'attendaient qu'un dérapage de la part du capitaine des cheerios pour le juger. Mais son agression tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il sentit à peine le bras qui se glissa autour de sa taille pour le guider hors de la classe. Ce ne fut que quand il fut assis sur le sol froid du couloir qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il observa Mercedes un long moment sans dire un mot, sachant qu'elle savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était habituée à son moment de faiblesse quotidien. Elle savait que lui demander de lui raconter son cauchemar ne ferait que le faire paniquer encore plus. Il lui raconterait quand il serait prêt.

_ J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter.. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser..

_ Je vais te raconter. Cette nuit, j'ai en quelque sorte revécu mon agression.

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kurt déglutit difficilement. Mais il ne se ferait pas plus de mal en la racontant à quelqu'un. Il commença alors son récit, voyant les yeux de Mercedes s'agrandir d'horreur au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Ses larmes coulaient et quand il finit il fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables, qui furent calmés quand sa meilleure amie le prit dans ses bras.

_ Il ne m'atteindra plus. Personne ne peut m'atteindre. Il a gâché une partie de ma vie, je ne le laisserais pas me refaire du mal.

Elle acquiesça et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

_ Kurt, tu n'es pas dans le mouvement !

Il soupira, son coach n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter cette phrase pendant la première demi-heure de leur entrainement. Il savait que c'était le cas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre du cœur dans ce qu'il faisait. Il s'excusa du regard auprès de Sylvester et s'appliqua un maximum. On était vendredi, ce qui signifiait que le premier match de la saison de football démarrait le soir même. Kurt détestait les matchs, le côté jolie blonde qui agite des pompons sur le bord du terrain ne l'avait jamais attiré. Même si dans son cas le féminin ne s'appliquait pas, il ne supportait pas encourager une équipe qui ne gagnait absolument aucun match. Seules les performances impressionnantes lui donnaient un peu de plaisir. La popularité n'avait jamais été un de ses buts, et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il fallait toujours donner une image de soi même qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment inquiété, il était qui il voulait avec qui il voulait et personne n'avait à le juger pour ça. Il ne voulait pas donner une image que quelqu'un aurait envie de copier, il ne pouvait pas supporter les clones, qui copiaient les actions des populaires pour essayer de le devenir. D'ailleurs que voulait dire ce mot ? Qui avait décidé que certaines catégories de personnes valaient mieux que d'autres ? Et qui avait défini les «normes» qui permettaient le classement de ces catégories ? Ce soir là n'allait être qu'un soir de plus à faire croire aux gens qui lui faisaient des compliments qu'il les croyait, et à observer l'équipe des Titans se faire écraser une fois de plus. Il sortit de ses pensées, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber de la pyramide.

Les Titans avaient gagné le match, entrainant une effusion de joie chez les élèves et la majorité des cheerleaders qui sortaient avec des membres de l'équipe. Tout le monde s'était rué au milieu du terrain pour féliciter les joueurs. Kurt, lui rejoignit le nouveau coach, Beiste pour la féliciter d'avoir réussi à faire gagner une équipe de jeunes sans cervelle. Les sportifs partirent au vestiaire et Kurt suivit le mouvement pour prendre une longue douche qui le relaxerait. Il se mit dans un coin avec les autres cheerios pour éviter de s'approcher de trop près des footballeurs et de leur joie. Il attendit que le vestiaire soit vide pour se rendre dans une des douches. Ce n'était pas une réelle question de pudeur, il avait seulement peur du regard des gens sur ses cicatrices. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, écartant de son esprit le fait que son père, Carole et Finn l'attendaient pour aller diner. Il s'enroula dans une serviette quand il fut complètement détendu et partit s'habiller. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne serait pas seul. En effet, Karofsky était lui même en train de se changer. Le châtain sentit le regard de son pire cauchemar détailler son corps quand il laissa tomber la serviette après avoir enfilé un boxer. Il tenta tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Il plia son uniforme et jeta négligemment le reste de ses affaires dans son sac. Il mit son manteau et sortit. Il se rendit compte que le brun était déjà sorti. Il fut soulagé et continua sa route vers la sortie. Quand il passa devant une salle de classe vide il se sentit tiré vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Hummel, je suis impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver en tant que capitaine des cheerleaders en revenant à McKinley..

_ Pourquoi tu es revenu David ? Je veux dire, comment tu es revenu ?

_ Je me suis fait expulser de plusieurs lycées et le principal Figgins à gentillement accepté de me reprendre. Il ne t'as pas prévenu ?

_ Non. Mais ça m'est égal. Tu ne me fais plus peur.

_ Pardon ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Il avait poussé Kurt contre un mur pendant qu'il parlait.

_ Totalement sûr mon cher. Moi j'ai évolué contrairement à toi à ce que je vois. Je suis prêt à parier que tu surnomme toujours ton poing «La Fureur».. Toujours le même cerveau vide d'intelligence et d'originalité..

Son petit sourire satisfait n'avait pas échappé au brun, qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

_ Tu me connait mal, Kurt. Tu as tort de croire que je ne peux plus rien te faire. Je suis toujours le plus fort. Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais la dernière fois, et j'ai toujours ce que je veux, même si il faut que je persévère. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

Il leva sa main pour caresser le visage du cheerio avec sa paume rugueuse. Quand il le vit s'écarter il lui attrapa fermement le visage et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aurais Kurt, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Alors laisse toi faire, ça ne peux qu'être bon pour toi.

_ Lâche le !

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Et je peux savoir qui tu es pour m'interrompre pendant que je règle mes comptes ?

_ J'estime que tu n'as pas à faire ce que tu faisais c'est tout.

_ Kurt, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il sortit de la pièce. Kurt fixa Blaine avec des yeux ronds. Comment avait-il fait sortir Karofsky aussi facilement ?

_ Ca va ?

_ Très bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je gérais très bien la situation.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais plaqué contre un mur, la tête entre ses mains ? Kurt, s'il te plait, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais je n'attend aucun merci, j'imagine que je ne suis pas assez bien pour que le grand capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders me remercie.

Il tourna les talons. Kurt se sentit coupable. Pourquoi les mots toi et moi avaient remué quelque chose en lui ? Ca n'avait absolument rien de romantique. Il poursuivit le petit brun.

_ Blaine ! Attend, tu ne comprends pas. Je.. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la popularité. Je ne fait pas attention à ça. Mais je ne suis pas vulnérable. Je sais me défendre. Karofsky ne me fait pas peur, et je me serais débrouillé tout seul. J'ai appris à ne plus faire confiance à personne et à ne plus attendre d'aide de personne. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

_ Bon week-end Kurt.

_ Blaine ?

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

Blaine ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'un petit sourire, auquel répondit Kurt. Il avait dévoilé un infime bout de sa personnalité au brun et il n'aimait pas ça, mais ça lui avait permit d'obtenir un sourire. Et le sourire de Blaine était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 8, j'aime bien ce chapitre. :p**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il finit la soirée au restaurant en compagnie de sa famille. Même si il ne partageait pas la joie que leur apportait la victoire, il passa une bonne soirée. Il complimenta même Finn sur sa technique de jeu, ce qui lui valu des regards étonnés de toute la tablée. Carole sourit en voyant qu'il faisait un effort pour être agréable. Elle avait conscience qu'elle-même allait devoir faire des efforts pour que toute la famille cohabite sans incidents. Elle aurait aimé que Kurt ne passe pas par une épreuve aussi difficile, qu'il reste celui qu'il était avant, mais elle faisait avec. Elle aurait aimé que les cauchemars du châtain cessent, par pur égoïsme. Elle voulait pouvoir dormir dans les bras de son fiancé toutes les nuits, et ne pas se sentir délaissée parce que Burt préférait finir sa nuit avec Kurt. Elle savait que c'était pour le rassurer, et pour ne pas le laisser paniquer seul, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait sans arrêt que, quoi qu'il arrive, Burt ferait toujours passer les besoins de son fils avant ceux de sa femme. Elle n'était pas jalouse de son beau-fils, pas vraiment, mais quelques fois elle aimerait que Burt lui dise «il va se calmer, je reste avec toi». De plus, cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour Kurt si ses cauchemars se stoppaient.

_ Kurt ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle avait conscience qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant mais elle devait tenter sa chance.

_ Oui ?

_ Je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais voir quelqu'un pour résoudre ce problème ?

_ J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un. Ça n'a servi à rien.

_ Ce n'est pas le même problème. La dernière fois, on t'as aidé à pouvoir vivre normalement, sans sursauter au moindre bruit. Là on parle de rêves violents qui t'empêchent de dormir.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'un inconnu me fera oublier ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Je ne suis pas fou, je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivi par un spécialiste. Mes nuits seront plus longues au fur et à mesure du temps, je ne tiens absolument pas à me faire soigner.

_ Kurt, je suis infirmière. Je vois des personnes comme toi tous les jours. Certains se réveillent en sursaut toutes les nuits depuis des années. Et ça ne s'estompe pas, ça a même tendance à empirer.

_ Je peux toujours prendre des somnifères.

_ S'assommer à l'aide de médicaments n'est pas une solution.

_ Oh, et tu crois qu'être infirmière te fait connaître mes besoins ? Tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais avoir envie de vivre tranquillement, sans me sentir malade parce que je vais voir un psy toutes les semaines ? Tu ne sais rien de moi. J'ai passé plusieurs mois à aller voir un spécialiste, qui ne faisait rien à part me prescrire des médicaments et me faire me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Ma mère m'aurait laissé faire ce que je pensais être le mieux pour moi.

_ Kurt, je pense que Carole à raison. Ça ne pourrait que t'aider. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ça nous atteint tous ? Tu réveilles Finn, je me lève pour te rassurer. Et ça presque toutes les nuits. On est tous à bout, et en acceptant de te faire aider, tu te sentirais mieux, on se sentirais tous mieux. Ton choix est égoïste.

_ Oh et bien désolé de m'être fait agressé. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je suis égoïste. Je suis celui qui a souffert. Est-ce que je suis venu une seule fois te réveiller après un cauchemar ? Tu viens de toi même, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi.

Il se leva et sortit prendre l'air. Il prit ses clés dans sa poche et partit faire un tour en voiture. Il roula jusqu'au Lost Creek Reservoir*, où il s'assit au bord du rivage. Il avait trouvé un endroit quasiment toujours désert, un jour où il était venu se promener avec ses parents. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de conduire, c'était devenu son refuge. Il venait ici dès qu'il se sentait mal, pour se vider la tête. Son téléphone sonna, son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Il activa le mode silencieux et le glissa dans sa poche, puis il laissa son regard se perdre, fixant un point sur l'eau calme. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna brusquement, prêt à se protéger.

_ Kurt ? C'est Blaine.

Le châtain abandonna la position de défense qu'il avait adopté. Il se rassit et reporta son attention sur l'étendue bleue qui avait prit une teinte sombre avec l'obscurité. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le cadet se glisser à côté de lui sur la berge. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un long moment. Blaine n'osait pas poser de question au jeune homme près de lui, qui avait adopté une attitude de rejet évident. Pourtant il était curieux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Le plus vieux sursauta au son de la voix du brun. Il tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa de son regard de glace, hésitant à répondre.

_ Je.. C'est l'endroit ou je viens quand je veux être seul. Je peux réfléchir en paix sans être dérangé, du moins la plupart du temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Kurt allait se confier à lui. Même si il le souhaitait, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, et on ne raconte pas ses problèmes à un quasi inconnu.

_ Ma belle-mère et mon père veulent m'envoyer chez un psy. Ils viennent de me dire implicitement que je les empêchais de vivre comme ils le souhaitent.

Le brun avait sentit dans le ton de Kurt qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Pourtant Blaine voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le jugeait pas, qu'il pouvait parler en toute confiance. Il voulait le rassurer. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, tout en lui laissant le temps de s'écarter de l'étreinte. Le châtain n'en fit rien, se rapprochant même beaucoup de l'autre homme. Blaine devait avouer qu'il profitait au maximum du moment de faiblesse de Kurt pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Kurt ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à se blottir contre quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré à peine une semaine plus tôt. Mais il se sentait bien dans les bras du brun, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, se confier à lui. Évidemment il n'en fit rien, toujours un peu méfiant. Après de longues minutes dans un silence profond, rythmé par le bruit du courant, ils finirent par se relever et se diriger vers leurs voitures respectives. Kurt prit la parole avant que Blaine ne parte.

_ Merci pour tout. Je crois que tu es un peu mon super-héros aujourd'hui, toujours là quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

_ J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître, Kurt.

_ Devant un café ? Demain, Lima Bean, 18 heures ?

_ Oui, oui bien sûr.

Kurt lui fit un sourire qui serait passé inaperçu si le brun n'avait pas eu les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que le sportif lui donne un rendez-vous. Il aurait même plutôt pensé à être repoussé. Décidément cette soirée le surprenait de plus en plus. Mais il avait une occasion de tenter de devenir ami avec celui qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il était arrivé à McKinley, il comptait bien en profiter.

Blaine était debout devant sa penderie depuis une bonne heure, cherchant la tenue parfaite. Il n'était pas du genre à se casser la tête pour s'habiller. Bien sûr il prenait soin de lui et faisait attention à accorder ses tenues, mais la majorité de celles-ci étaient généralement imaginées au moment où il achetait ses vêtements. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, du moins pour lui. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour plaire à Kurt. Il en était au stade où il se demandait pourquoi il voulait tant lui plaire pour devenir son ami quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il ne lui restait plus que trois quarts d'heures pour se préparer, et il devait encore dompter ses cheveux avec la couche de gel qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui. Exactement une heure plus tard, il entrait au Lima Bean avec quelques minutes d'avance. Il s'assit à une table libre, près de la vitre, et attendit que Kurt arrive. Quand le châtain poussa la porte, il fut époustouflé par l'assurance et la beauté du jeune homme. Ses vêtements lui seyaient à merveille et mettaient en valeur les courbes parfaites de son corps. Il le suivit du regard pendant qu'il avançait vers lui. Le cheerio affichait un sourire moqueur bien conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il s'assit en face de Blaine qui sortit de sa rêverie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il demanda au châtain ce qu'il désirait boire avant d'aller commander les boissons. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, chacun racontant sa vie à l'autre, sans aller dans les détails trop personnels. Kurt se sentait vraiment bien avec Blaine. Il n'avait pas rit d'aussi bon cœur depuis un très long moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir du café pour retrouver la froideur de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas reparlé à son père ni à Carole depuis la veille, malgré les questions incessantes de ces derniers pour savoir où il avait disparu. Il savait que Carole se sentait coupable, il l'avait vu sur son visage. Lui même s'en voulait un peu de garder le silence face à son père. Mais les mots blessants qu'il avait prononcés lui revenaient bien vite en mémoire et effaçaient tous les remords aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils durent se résoudre à rentrer chez eux quand la serveuse les chassa pour faire la fermeture. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros en se promettant un autre rendez-vous dans les jours qui suivraient. Kurt ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait manqué l'heure de dîner. Il se rendit dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver des restes du repas, mais il se retrouva bien vite confronté à son père qui était venu se chercher une bière. Il l'ignora mais Burt ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa son fils par l'épaule avant qu'il ne descende dans sa chambre.

_ Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Je peux encore accepter que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole, mais je n'accepterais pas longtemps que tu loupes les repas sans me prévenir.

_ Au Lima Bean avec un ami. Excuse moi, mais je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Burt n'émit aucune opposition et laissa son fils se dégager de son emprise. Il l'observa descendre dans sa chambre et soupira. Il ne comprenait plus Kurt. Il se dirigea vers le salon, rejoignant Carole et son beau-fils. Ils étaient en pleins préparatifs du mariage et l'aide de Kurt aurait été la bienvenue, mais ils doutaient que ça intéresse le châtain. Finn leur avait déjà assuré que la partie musicale serait assurée par le Glee Club au complet. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à annoncer la date qu'ils avaient choisis à Kurt. Ils avaient peur de sa réaction quand il apprendrait que Carole et Burt seraient officiellement mariés d'ici une quinzaine de jours. En effet, le pasteur n'était disponible qu'à ce moment si ils ne voulaient pas attendre plusieurs mois. Ils avaient alors acceptés, en espérant que Kurt ne réagirait pas trop violemment.

* Le Lost Creek Reservoir est un petit lac situé à quelques kilomètres à l'est de Lima. Il est visible sur Google Maps.

* * *

**Les personnages de Burt et de Carole sont un peu OC, mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de différent. J'adore vraiment ces deux personnages dans la série. Sérieusement, on veut tous avoir un père comme Burt, non ? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! :)**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 9 avec un jour d'avance, vu que je n'aurais surement pas le temps demain :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :p**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien.**

**Bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain ! :)**

* * *

Blaine rêvassait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il pensait à sa soirée magique, il voulait recommencer le plus rapidement possible. Il s'était vite rendu compte que Kurt n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Il gardait une réserve mais il était beaucoup plus détendu et beaucoup plus agréable qu'habituellement. Il resta un moment allongé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son téléphone sonner. Il sourit en voyant que celui qui l'appelait n'était autre que Jeff, un de ses anciens camarades. Les Warblers lui manquaient, et il ne pouvait pas avoir souvent de leurs nouvelles. Chaque appel était donc une source de joie, qui s'éternisait jusque tard dans la nuit. Il décrocha avec enthousiasme.

_ Jeff ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Comment tu vas ?

_ Je vais bien, mais en réalité je t'appelle pour savoir si tu veux venir nous voir au sélections demain ? Tu sais en souvenir du bon vieux temps..

_ Bien sûr que je viens ! Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde !

_ On s'est dit que tu pouvais ramener ton Glee Club si tu voulais. Histoire de voir à quoi ressemble ta nouvelle famille.

_ Jeff, vous êtes ma famille, on n'en change pas du jour au lendemain.

_ Je dois te laisser, Nick m'appelle, je te vois demain !

Blaine raccrocha le sourire au lèvres. Non seulement ce concours allait lui permettre de revoir ses amis, mais il allait aussi lui permettre d'obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous avec Kurt. Il envoya un message à tous les membres des New Directions pour leur proposer la sortie. Il en profita pour demander au châtain si il voulait prendre un café avec lui, avant que le spectacle ne commence. Tout le monde accepta, y compris Kurt, qui semblait plutôt enthousiaste à propos du café.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva à la cafétéria du lycée qui accueillait la compétition, il trouva Kurt nonchalamment adossé à une colonne de pierre. Il était encore plus beau que la veille, ce qui était surprenant du point de vue de Blaine. Il se demandait à quel moment le châtain aurait atteint sa limite quand celui-ci se rapprocha de lui de sa démarche féline qui ne manqua pas d'hypnotiser le brun. Il déglutit et sourit avant d'aller saluer son ami. Il étaient vraiment proches durant toute la durée de leur rendez-vous. Pourtant dès que ses amies passèrent la porte du hall, le châtain s'éloigna instinctivement du brun et ferma son visage. Blaine était à la fois impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle Kurt changeait de comportement et déçu. Il avait pensé qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de cacher leur amitié aux autres. Ils se levèrent et suivirent le reste du groupe à l'intérieur de l'auditorium. Mercedes attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira en arrière. Elle désigna le nouveau membre du Glee Club du menton et lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré. Il secoua la tête et soupira sans pour autant cacher son sourire. Elle lia ses doigts aux siens et le tira vers la rangée de sièges qu'avaient investi le petit groupe d'adolescents. La lumière s'éteint et le présentateur annonça une chorale dont ils connaissaient le nom pour l'avoir battue l'année précédente. Kurt se concentra sur son téléphone jusqu'à l'entracte, juste avant la performance des Warblers. Le cheerio avait vraiment envie de savoir de quoi étaient capable les enfants des gouverneurs, avocats et autres hommes hauts placés dans cette ville. Catégorie de personnes dont faisait partie Blaine. Les lumières baissèrent à nouveau et une mélodie se fit entendre. Une vingtaine de jeunes hommes en blazer se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et le leader se mit à chanter. Il avait une voix que Kurt connaissait bien. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il était retourné à Paris à peine six mois auparavant. Le châtain, qui avait les yeux fermés fut pris d'un immense doute. Il ouvrit les paupières et posa ses pupilles de glace sur un visage familier. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sebastian Smythe se tenait sur scène, chantant de toutes ses forces, encore plus attirant que dans les souvenirs de Kurt. Il savait que Mercedes l'avait elle aussi reconnu. Elle s'était tendue et fixait le Warbler avec une expression indescriptible, si ce n'est que son regard aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il connaissait le chanteur, de peur que sa meilleure amie ne le traine de force loin du bâtiment pour ne pas qu'il croise Sebastian. Il attendit donc impatiemment la fin du spectacle pour se glisser hors de la salle, prétextant un passage aux toilettes face au regard inquisiteur de son amie. Il passa devant les toilettes, continua dans les couloirs jusqu'à apercevoir des blazers rouges et bleus dans une pièce. Il s'appuya contre le mur qui lui faisait face et observa la sortie des élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il repère quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand que les autres au milieu des uniformes. Il l'arrêta et observa avec amusement les émotions passer sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il y vit de l'incompréhension, de la surprise et enfin de la joie avant qu'il ne se sente soulevé dans les airs, attiré dans une immense étreinte. Il n'avait pas prévu que Blaine passe féliciter ses amis et le trouve dans une situation plutôt ambigüe pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Il avait les bras enroulé autour du cou de Sebastian, qui le portait en partie, leurs regards visés dans celui de l'autre. En réalité tout le groupe de chanteurs les fixaient un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Celui de Blaine battait des records. Il avait un regard noir posé sur le Warbler, la bouche pratiquement ouverte et les sourcils relevés. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux. Sebastian était le meilleur ami de Kurt, et accessoirement l'ennemi numéro un de Mercedes, qui avait toujours réprouvé leur relation. Kurt avait rencontré Sebastian à l'aéroport. Ils s'étaient littéralement rentrés dedans en voulant attraper leurs valises respectives. Ils avaient discuté un moment et s'étaient séparés sans se laisser de numéro de téléphone, ni aucun moyen de se recontacter. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés au Scandal's, l'unique bar gay de la ville de Lima. C'était à l'époque où Kurt commençait à sortir pour oublier. Le châtain avait abordé le jeune homme qui l'attirait irrésistiblement depuis leur première rencontre. On aurait pu croire que l'histoire se terminait dans un lit après une soirée un peu alcoolisée. Mais au contraire, Sebastian n'avait pas tardé à découvrir la raison pour laquelle le jeune cheerio trainait dans ce bar. Il l'avait alors prit sous son aile. Kurt était charmé par le jeune homme qui était devenu son petit-ami quelques semaines plus tard. Ils avaient stoppé leur relation quand le plus grand avait dû déménager à Paris, conscients qu'ils seraient tous deux incapables de tenir une relation à distance. Ils étaient restés très bons amis, communiquant sans cesse. Aujourd'hui les sentiments n'étaient plus qu'amicaux, et chacun considérait l'autre comme son meilleur ami. Mercedes n'était pas au courant que Kurt avait continué à prendre des nouvelles de son ex petit ami et était persuadée qu'ils se détestaient après une rupture violente. C'est pourquoi, quand elle vit son meilleur ami dans les bras d'un homme qu'il aurait dû haïr, elle se stoppa net,, amenant toutes les personnes se trouvant derrière elle à s'arrêter violemment. Après avoir vu Blaine disparaître, et ne voyant pas Kurt revenir, elle s'était dit qu'il avait du l'accompagner féliciter les Warblers pour leur victoire écrasante. Elle avait entraîné ses amis à sa suite et avait parcouru les couloirs pour finalement tomber sur la petite scène de retrouvaille qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

_ Kurt, il faut que je te parles.

Il sortit de sa bulle de bonheur en entendant sa meilleure amie. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait n'était pas très encourageant. Il se rendit rapidement compte de la petite assemblée qui les fixait. Il se détacha à regret de Sebastian et suivit Mercedes dans la salle de classe vide qui avait servi de loge aux Warblers. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que tous les gens présents dehors puissent l'entendre, ni qu'ils puissent découvrir qui était le membre de la chorale adverse pour Kurt. Pour le moment elle était énervée et elle avait besoin d'explications.

_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je croyais que tu étais passé à autre chose, que tu l'avais oublié. Mais non apparemment, tu lui retombes dans les bras à la première occasion !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..

_ Ah non ? C'est quoi alors ? Parce que je ne vois aucune raison qui justifie la position dans laquelle vous étiez. On aurait dit des jeunes mariés ! Mais va-y fait ce que tu veux ! De toute façon tu ne m'as jamais écouté à propos de lui. Ce n'est pas le jeune homme parfait que tu crois connaître. Il est manipulateur.

_ Tu le connaît peut-être mieux que moi ? Écoute je déteste me disputer avec toi, surtout à cause d'histoires comme celle-là. Mais tu tires des conclusions hâtives à mon sujet. Sebastian n'est pas mon petit-ami. Mais si tu veux y croire, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance..

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, poussant les personnes présentes pour rejoindre le parking. Il rentra dans l'habitacle de sa voiture et se laissa aller dans le siège en essayant de calmer ses nerfs.

Dans le couloir chacun avait observé Kurt s'en aller, les Warblers avec une expression perplexe et surprise, les autres sans aucune émotion, habitués aux crises de divas et sorties théâtrales de Kurt. Blaine et Sebastian fixèrent le point où le châtain avait disparu, avant de se toiser l'un l'autre. Mercedes retint le plus grand par la manche tandis que le brun se précipitait vers la sortie, remerciant intérieurement Mercedes pour sa haine pour le Warbler. Si il croyait ce que disait Kurt, il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de lui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Kurt n'était que son ami. Il trouva un le sportif, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire tremblante. Il frappa doucement à la fenêtre pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme. Il fit ensuite le tour de la voiture avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Le plus vieux l'observa avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il l'avait suivi.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Tu es parti assez brusquement, et je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas être seul.. Mais si tu veux l'être je peux partir.. C'est comme tu le sens et..

_ Blaine.. Blaine! Arrête de parler !

Il riait en pleurant, ce qui était une sensation assez étrange. Blaine avait réussi à faire revenir le sourire sur le visage de Kurt et c'était une énorme récompense pour lui. Il voulait prendre le visage du châtain entre ses mains et essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas effrayer le jeune homme fragile qui se trouvait en face de lui en allant trop vite. Blaine savait que Kurt était brisé, il l'avait vu dans son regard à plusieurs reprises. Le brun lisait facilement à travers les gens, il décryptait leurs émotions sans même sans rendre compte. Mais la détresse du cheerio l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Malgré ses tentatives, plutôt bien réussies, pour cacher son malheur, il n'avait pas réussi à duper Blaine. Et il voulait l'aider, mais il savait qu'il serait rejeté. Kurt le fixait maintenant, son regard étant partagé entre l'interrogation et la gêne. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant un trop long moment. Il leva donc les yeux pour les accrocher à ceux du garçon fragile qui se dévoilait peu à peu devant lui. Sans qu'il ait eut le temps de penser à quoi que soit, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Kurt. Il ne sut pas qui avait parcouru la distance les séparant, ni à quel moment le baiser avait été amorcé. La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était la sensation des lèvres douces et chaudes qui se mouvaient avec passion contre les siennes. Il agrippa la nuque de Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui et il passa la barrière de ses dents, laissant leurs langues se caresser. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, leurs yeux s'accrochant. Il venait de vivre son premier baiser et ça avait été la meilleure expérience qu'il ait vécu. Les larmes de Kurt avaient disparu, mais il avait subitement repris son air froid. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette puissance dans aucun baiser, même avec Sebastian.

_ Écoute Blaine.. Ce baiser n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

_ Mais..

_ Mais rien Blaine, je me suis laissé emporter, tu es venu me réconforter et je t'ai sauté dessus. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sain pour toi. Je ne suis pas stable, crois moi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec quelqu'un comme moi..

Blaine aurait voulu répliquer que c'était faux, qu'il voulait être là pour lui, qu'il était parfait à ses yeux, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. Il sortit alors lentement de la voiture avant de rejoindre les Warblers pour fêter leur victoire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! :)**

**Wow, déjà le chapitre 10 ! Je ne vois pas le temps passer :p**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je crois que c'est un de mes préférés :) (et en plus c'est le plus long depuis le début :p)**

* * *

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis leur baiser. Kurt ne lui avait pas décroché un mot et l'avait soigneusement évité. Blaine voulait lui parler, mais le châtain était toujours accompagné. De tout façon, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire une fois seul à seul avec lui ? Il serait incapable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer et perdre ses moyens. Kurt l'obnubilait et il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait lui faire tant d'effet sans être proche de lui. Le cheerio était inaccessible, et ça ne le rendait que plus attirant. Blaine se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il avait dit qu'il n'était pas sain pour lui. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de le coincer, seul, à la fin du Glee Club. Il savait que ses amies ne pouvaient pas l'attendre car elles avaient prévu une sortie au centre commercial, sortie qu'il avait d'ailleurs refusé, prétextant vouloir perfectionner les mouvements du dernier enchaînement que le coach leur avait appris. Le reste des New Directions sortaient au bowling, ce qui lui assurait d'avoir Kurt rien que pour lui pour toute la soirée. De toute façon, Kurt ne serait jamais resté en compagnie d'un membre du club, à part peut-être Finn, mais celui-ci avait déjà promis à Rachel qu'il ne trainerait pas. Blaine s'était donc mit dans les meilleures condition pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'il ressentait au châtain. Le plus dur serait maintenant de le convaincre de l'écouter. Après sa journée de cours et l'heure du Glee Club qui lui avaient parues une éternité, il vit enfin le petit groupe se préparer à s'en aller. Il était tellement absorbé par la pensée de ce qu'il allait dire à Kurt, qu'il ne vit pas ce dernier s'éclipser avant tout le monde. Ce fut Mr Schuester qui le ramena à la réalité, une fois qu'il fut le seul encore assis sur sa chaise. Il se précipita vers la sortie espérant ne pas avoir manqué Kurt. Il fit le tour des couloirs, désespérant de ne pas le voir. Il allait abandonner quand son oreille fut attiré par le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé. Il se pressa vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, intrigué. Il fut surpris de trouver un Kurt recroquevillé sur lui même, à même le sol. Il s'assit près de lui et s'empressa d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras afin de l'attirer doucement contre lui. Le châtain ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de se blottir contre le corps chaud que lui offrait Blaine. Il cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou et pleura à chaude larmes, ayant abandonné l'idée de faire taire ses sanglots. Le brun sentait son haut se tremper à l'endroit où le visage de Kurt était enfoui, mais il ne songea pas un instant à le repousser, avide du contact du garçon contre lui. Il en avait pratiquement oublié la raison de sa présence dans un couloir du lycée, une bonne demi-heure après la fin de sa journée. Les pleurs du jeune homme finirent par se calmer avant de finalement s'arrêter. Il ne se détacha pas pour autant de celui qui était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage. Cela ne dérangea absolument pas le concerné, qui souhaitait que le moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il se rendit bien vite compte que la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir et se détacha de Kurt qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il pensait que le cheerio ne voudrait pas être exposé à la vue des autres élèves, les yeux rougis par les larmes et blotti dans les bras d'un des losers du Glee Club. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et le fit sortir sur le parking, au moment où le bruit strident se propageait dans les couloirs et les salles de classes. Le châtain compris alors pourquoi le brun l'avait fait se lever. Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans son regard quand il posa les yeux sur lui. Il ne voulait pas rentre chez lui, il n'avait aucune envie de subir les regards compatissants de Finn et Carole, et encore moins celui de son père, qui devait être semblable au sien. Blaine l'observait en silence pendant qu'il considérait les options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait toujours rejoindre Santana, Mercedes et Brittany au centre commercial. Mais il n'en avait pas réellement envie et finirait par gâcher leur soirée. Son regard se perdit quelques instants et se posèrent sur Blaine. Non, il n'avait pas passé trois semaines à soigneusement l'éviter pour tout réduire à néant en moins de trois heures. Mais le brun représentait une distraction qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il jeta un dernier regard hésitant au jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de voiture, étant venu avec Finn le matin même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer à pied, la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt et il mettrait plus d'une heure à rejoindre son domicile. Cette pensée finit de le convaincre.

_ On va se promener ?

Blaine le regarda, surpris avant d'accepter avec empressement. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture du plus jeune et se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long des allées, avant de s'assoir sur l'un des bancs, installé un peu en retrait des chemins passagers. Un silence s'installa, sans être gênant, mais poussant Blaine à s'interroger de plus en plus. Il allait poser la question quand Kurt le coupa en plein élan.

_ J'imagine que tu dois te demander ce qu'il m'arrive. Je vais te raconter. I ans, à cette heure, je m'amusais dans ma chambre, pendant que mon père préparait le dîner. Tout allait bien, j'étais heureux. Ma famille était parfaite à mes yeux, mes parents étaient amoureux et m'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Je jouais calmement, attendant impatiemment que ma mère rentre pour pouvoir lui raconter ma journée. Au bout d'un certain temps, le téléphone a sonné, je n'ai pas entendu la conversation, mais le bruit du combiné qui s'écrase au sol résonne encore dans ma tête. Je suis sorti de ma chambre pour savoir ce qui arrivait à mon père. Je l'ai vu assis sur le sol de la cuisine, le téléphone gisant près de lui. Il avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Je me suis approché et je l'ai secoué pour qu'il prête attention à moi. Il m'a observé, les yeux pleins de larmes, et j'ai su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ma mère. Je n'avais peut-être que huit ans, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de mon père m'a fait comprendre que je ne reverrais sûrement plus ma mère. Je me suis mit à pleurer avant même qu'il ne dise quelque chose. Le reste de la soirée est un peu floue dans mes souvenirs. Je suis juste allé à l'hôpital, sans pour autant voir ma mère. On m'a toujours refusé l'accès à sa chambre, et pour son enterrement, on a soigneusement cloué le cercueil. J'imagine que c'était pour que je garde un souvenir de ma mère belle et en bonne santé, et pas défigurée par son accident de voiture. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort, et j'ai l'habitude de me rendre sur sa tombe avec mon père. Mais cette année je n'en ai pas la force. Pas avec tout ce qu'il se passe chez moi en ce moment.

Il fut coupé par de violents sanglots. Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre immédiatement dans ses bras. C'était une réaction automatique de sa part face aux pleurs. Il le berça longtemps, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Cette méthode paraissait efficaces car Kurt se calma rapidement. Il releva la tête et il détailla le brun du regard avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Cette scène ressemblait bien trop à celle qui avait eut lieu trois semaines auparavant, dans la voiture du châtain. Blaine ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Pourtant il ne fit rien pour stopper ce qui était en train d'arriver. L'envie de gouter de nouveau à ces lèvres surpassait de loin la peur d'avoir mal pendant des mois. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'un baiser rempli de besoin et de désespoir ne démarre. Il avait un goût salé, dû aux larmes du plus vieux, mais n'en était pas moins incroyable que la dernière fois. Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Blaine attendait avec appréhension le moment où l'autre garçon le repousserait. Le châtain n'amorçant aucun mouvement, il ouvrit les paupières qu'il avait fermé en attendant le moment crucial. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage émerveillé de Kurt. A ce moment là il sut qu'il ne serait pas repoussé.

_ Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu es toujours là au moment où j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, même quand je ne me l'avoue pas à moi même.

_ Je suppose que je dois être un peu magique.

Kurt rit à ces paroles. Son rire était la chose la plus magnifique qui ne soit jamais parvenu aux oreilles de Blaine. Il était presque comparable à des clochettes, sonnant comme une mélodie hypnotisante. Le brun passa sa main sur la joue pâle du jeune homme en face de lui, sa texture était semblable à ce qu'il avait imaginé, quoi que plus douce encore. Kurt se pencha vers lui et effleura sa bouche de la sienne.

_ Je dois y aller, mon père va s'inquiéter. Mais on se voit demain en cours.

Il se leva, enlaça le plus petit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se hâter vers la sortie du parc. Blaine resta interdit un moment, réalisant peu à peu se qu'il venait de se passer. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa voiture avant de rentrer chez lui.

Kurt passa la porte de son domicile aux alentours de dix neuf heures, s'attendant à trouver son père affalé dans un fauteuil, avec une bière à la main.c'était une scène habituelle à cette date de l'année. Pourtant le châtain n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver devant une scène plutôt inappropriée pour cette circonstance. Son père était en train de chantonner dans la cuisine, enlaçant Carole dans le dos et l'embrassant à intervalles régulières, provoquant les gloussements de celle-ci. Ils avaient l'air de deux collégiens. Kurt se racla bruyamment la gorge en entrant dans la pièce. Les deux adultes se séparèrent brusquement. Le châtain observa longuement son père, cherchant toute trace prouvant qu'il était affecté par cette journée particulière. Il n'en trouva aucune, mais préféra penser que son père cachait parfaitement ses émotion devant sa fiancée.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Kurt ? Tu as pleuré ?

Il se figea à ces mots, son père ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Il ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, provoquant la confusion dans l'esprit de son père. Celui-ci le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et la porte lui claqua au nez. Il entendait distinctement les sanglots de son fils à travers la cloison.

_ Kurt, sort s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te parler. Rejoins moi au salon quand tu seras prêt.

L'intéressé sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et monta au rez de chaussée, rejoindre son père. Voir que Finn et Carole étaient avec lui ne le rassura pas spécialement.

_ Kurt, assieds toi s'il te plaît. Carole et moi, on doit te dire quelque chose. Dans deux semaines, Carole deviendra officiellement ma femme. Je sais que c'est rapide mais on ne voulait pas attendre plusieurs mois. Et.. Kurt ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le visage du châtain s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure du discours de son père. Il se leva et fit face aux trois personnes présentes.

_ Qui a eu l'idée de me l'annoncer aujourd'hui ? Je parie que c'est Carole.. Ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir ?

_ Kurt, je ne veux que ton bien, et te l'annoncer aujourd'hui ou plus tard ne change rien..

_ Si justement. Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. C'était la personne la plus importante pour moi, et je pensais qu'elle avait gardé une place particulière dans ton cœur aussi papa. Mais apparemment non, tu n'as même pas l'air d'y avoir pensé. Je te déçois peut-être en refusant des rendez vous chez le psy, ou en ne voulant pas changer mon mode de vie pour faire passer votre bonheur avant le mien, mais sache que tu me déçois tout autant.

Il sortit de la pièce et Burt tourna lentement la tête vers le calendrier. Sa gorge se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Penser à sa défunte femme le fit rapidement pleurer, et Carole le prit dans ses bras. Il aurait dû être là pour son fils en ce jour douloureux, l'accompagner au cimetière, déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Et il n'aurait pas dû être aussi heureux. Il s'en voulait terriblement, au fond il était toujours amoureux de la mère de Kurt, en quelque sorte. Mais il était allé de l'avant et son bonheur lui avait fait oublier la personne qui avait rendu sa vie magnifique pendant de très longues années, la personne qui lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse espérer, son fils. Ce même fils qui maintenant le détestait. Celui qui, après la mort de sa femme avait été sa seule joie, son seul souvenir encore vivant de son amour. Et il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir oublié cette date. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir su déceler le malaise de Kurt quand il se faisait frapper, et de ne pas avoir été là pour le sauver avant qu'il ne change complètement.

* * *

**Wow, j'ai presque honte de faire un Burt aussi O.O.C.. Mais qui sait, je vais peut-être le faire revenir à la normale. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 11, qui je pense va vous plaire :p**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Kurt avait besoin de sortir. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de cette maison pour quelques heures, il devait se vider la tête. Mais sa conscience lui soufflait de ne pas aller au Scandal's, de ne pas retomber dans les plaisirs de la chair qui lui avaient pourtant permis de tourner la page, un an auparavant. La voix dans sa tête lui conseillait d'essayer d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas blesser Blaine une nouvelle fois. Leur baiser avait allumé une flamme qu'il croyait éteint en lui. Le moment avait été un des meilleurs qu'il ait passé depuis longtemps, et il ne voulait pas revoir la lueur de souffrance qui avait été présente dans les yeux du brun durant les trois semaines où il l'avait ignoré. Pourtant, il n'avait pas su retenir ses sentiments quand le bouclé l'avait prit dans ses bras, passant au dessus de tout le temps où il avait vécu dans l'attente d'un signe de la part du châtain. Maintenant, il était face à un dilemme. Il avait le choix entre oublier ses sentiments et sa raison le temps d'une soirée, ou proposer une sortie à Blaine, tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter, le plus jeune était de toute évidence plutôt inexpérimenté, et il ne souhaitait pas lui voler sa première fois pour pouvoir oublier ses problèmes pour quelques heures. De plus, ses sentiments naissants l'empêchaient de commettre l'irréparable en se jetant sur Blaine. Il méritait tellement mieux. Il devait tomber amoureux d'un garçon innocent, vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec lui, avant de finalement sauter le pas. Kurt souhaitait pour le brun ce que lui même n'avait jamais eu, ce dont il rêvait avant son agression. Mais il avait appris que la vie était vicieuse et qu'elle n'offrait pas toujours ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Il avait arrêté de croire au grand amour au moment où il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Après ça tout s'était enchaîné rapidement, il avait commencé à sortir, à avoir des relations dont l'avenir était tout tracé avant même qu'elles ne commencent. Puis il avait perdu sa virginité avec un homme rencontré trois semaines plus tôt, qui avait su être doux et patient. Pour autant ce n'était pas le prince charmant auquel il avait toujours rêvé, et il avait toujours regretté d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne, c'est pour ça qu'il avait repoussé Blaine au moment de leur premier baiser. Il avait peur de le brusquer, de le forcer à aller plus loin qu'il le voulait, sans même sans rendre compte. Mais le brun ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille, et n'avait pas hésité à se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Et Dieu sait comme il voulait regretter d'avoir laissé ses sentiments l'envahir et d'avoir permis à ce deuxième baiser d'arriver. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait la sensation que cette histoire pourrait dépasser tout ce qu'il avait connu et que Blaine pourrait être celui qu'il attendait depuis ses cinq ans. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et composa le numéro du garçon qui hantait son esprit.

_ Allo ?

_ Blaine ? C'est Kurt, une sortie ça te dit ?

Le châtain était heureux d'avoir sorti son duffle coat. Les poches profondes constituaient un abri chaud pour ses mains, les soirées étant particulièrement fraiches ces temps ci. Il attendait Blaine, adossé à la carrosserie de sa voiture. Il aurait pu se réfugier dans l'habitacle et mettre le chauffage en route, mais l'idée que le brun ne repère pas sa voiture dans l'obscurité lui avait fait renoncer à cette idée. C'est pourquoi il fut soulagé de voir le petit brun se presser vers lui, emmitouflé dans un manteau épais et une écharpe qui semblait pouvoir vous tenir chaud même au pôle nord. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de son véhicule pour échapper au froid mordant. Le bouclé l'imita quelques secondes après.

_ Désolé pour le retard. J'ai du inventer une histoire pour que mon père me laisse sortir. Je lui ai raconté que je voyais Rachel, il est persuadé que je sors avec elle, il espère juste que je redevienne le fils « normal » qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir.

_ Tant que tu es là, ça me va tu sais.

_ Kurt ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Le concerné fit un petit sourire énigmatique, puis se pencha finalement vers lui pour le plus grand bonheur du plus jeune. Le baiser était doux, contrairement aux précédents. Blaine bourdonnait de plaisir contre les lèvres du plus vieux. Il lui offrit un sourire immense avant qu'il ne démarre la voiture. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un établissement que Blaine ne connaissait pas. Il suivit Kurt, curieux, et l'observa montrer deux cartes d'identité à l'entrée. Le videur les laissa passer sans discuter, et le brun remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bar. Il marcha derrière le châtain jusqu'au bar. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux, ou plus précisément vers Kurt. C'était surement dû au pantalon qu'il portait, qui était le plus serré que Blaine ait jamais vu, et qui aurait donné des pensées obscènes à n'importe qui à la vue du fessier parfait que le cheerio exposait sous ce jean. Pour autant, il ne semblait absolument pas gêné et rentrait pratiquement dans le jeu de séduction que quelques clients du bar avaient entamé avec lui. A quelques mètres de l'endroit où se tenait le barman, le plus vieux changea d'avis et attrapa la main de Blaine pour le trainer sur la piste de danse. Ce dernier resta timide un moment, sans oser bouger trop près de Kurt ou trop sensuellement. Les mains de Kurt se posèrent possessivement sur sa taille et le collèrent à lui tout en bougeant son corps au rythme de la musique. Blaine était hypnotisé par les mouvements du châtain et ne se fit pas longtemps prier avant de les imiter.

Le reste de la soirée s'était magnifiquement bien déroulée. Ils avaient bu quelques verres et avaient beaucoup dansé. Kurt avait ramené Blaine quelques minutes avant le couvre feu et il était rentré sereinement chez lui, sans penser à aucun de ses problèmes. Son père ne lui avait fait aucune remarque et il avait pu aller se coucher. Il avait reçu un message de Blaine, lui souhaitant bonne nuit . Ce message avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être effrayé par ce que le brun avait à lui offrir.

Le lendemain matin, après un énième rappel à Finn de se dépêcher, tout en étant conscient qu'il était celui qui avait monopolisé la salle de bain, il prit sa voiture en direction du lycée, décidé à profiter de sa journée. Après avoir serré ses amies dans ses bras, il repéra Blaine à son casier. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui couvrit les yeux avec les mains. Quand le brun se retourna, il lui sourit largement avant de l'embrasser tendrement en plein couloir, sans prendre en compte les regards dirigés vers eux. Il savait qu'un simple regard, ou une remarque cinglante pour les plus téméraires d'entre eux, suffirait à leur faire baisser les yeux et déguerpir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le plus difficiles serait de subir l'interrogatoire de cinq filles surexcitées. Il se détacha à regret de Blaine quand il eut besoin de reprendre son souffle, et il se tourna vers les cinq cheerleaders qui les fixaient, la même expression surprise peinte sur leur visage.

_ Kurt ? Je suis ta meilleure amie depuis le primaire, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant !

_ Tu te sens bien ? Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? Depuis quand tu embrasse quelqu'un aussi doucement ?

_ S'il te plaît Santana, tu ne m'as jamais vu embrasser quelqu'un.

_ Mais je peux très bien l'imaginer !

_ Blaine est ton dauphin Kurt ! Je vois un arc en ciel qui vous relie !

Brittany sautillait doucement sous le regard attendri de Santana. Blaine, lui, était déconcerté par les paroles de la blonde. En réalité, il était mal à l'aise, personne ne le remarquait et il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

_ Kurt, je vais peut-être y aller..

_ Tu peux rester, tu sais. Tu as peut-être l'impression qu'on ne te remarque pas, mais c'est tout le contraire. De toute façon, on va dans la même salle. En tout cas Kurt, je suis heureuse pour toi, si tu trouves un équilibre dans une vraie relation, et que la personne avec qui tu es est Blaine, je ne peux qu'approuver. Je n'aime pas te voir te foutre en l'air, alors si ça te permet d'être enfin heureux, je suis totalement pour.

C'était la première fois que Quinn s'exprimait depuis le début de la conversation, et son discours avait apparemment touché Kurt. Il aurait touché n'importe qui. Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'appelait la blonde « se foutre en l'air », mais c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Kurt s'approcha de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un merci à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit sincèrement et elle partit s'accrocher au bras de Mercedes qui murmura à l'oreille de Kurt, le faisant rire doucement avant de s'en aller vers la salle de chant, suivie de Santana et Brittany qui se tenaient par le petit doigt, la blonde balançant leur mains au rythme de leurs pas. Kurt se tourna vers le plus jeune et lui attrapa la main, engageant la marche à la suite de ses amies.

Malgré les regards étonnés et les petits sourire discrets que s'échangèrent les membres des New Directions en les voyant entrer dans la pièce, la séance se déroula calmement. Étonnamment, Rachel ne réclama aucun solo, et aucun pic ne fut lancé. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent avec réticence pour le reste de la matinée. Kurt rêvassa pendant ses deux heures de cours, sous le regard amusé de ses amies, heureuse de le voir dans cet état. Pour autant, il nia l'évidence toute la matinée. Il n'était pas amoureux de Blaine Anderson. Il n'était qu'une distraction, très agréable certes, mais une distraction quand même. Il retrouva son petit-ami en face de sa salle de classe, où il l'attendait, un petit sourire narquois peint sur le visage. Blaine reçut quelques regards malveillants quand il s'approcha du capitaine des cheerios et qu'il le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Toutes les filles qui les fixaient étaient jalouse inutilement. Toutes ces filles avaient ignoré Kurt avant qu'il n'intègre l'équipe, et n'avaient cessé de lui lancer des regards suggestifs et pleins d'espoir depuis qu'il arborait l'uniforme aux couleurs de lycée. Bien sûr, elles savaient qu'il n'était pas intéressé, qu'il avait régulièrement des copains, mais elles voulaient booster leur popularité, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de sortir avec le garçon le plus populaire de l'établissement ? Pourtant, ce garçon arrivait, et à peine quelques semaines plus tard il était dans les bras de Kurt. Chacun se demandait ce que le petit brun avait de plus que les autres pour qu'il ait l'honneur de marcher main dans la main avec le très populaire Kurt Hummel. Les premières étonnées avaient étés les cheerleaders, quand elles avaient vu un garçon s'asseoir près de Kurt à la table qu'occupait l'équipe. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la plus grande partie du repas mal à l'aise sous les regards de la vingtaine de filles présentes. Malgré la main apaisante de Kurt sur sa cuisse qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'ils étaient installés, il n'avait pas cessé de se tortiller. Pourtant il s'était rapidement fait accepter par l'équipe et plaisantait même avec certaines des filles, avec qui il avait noué des liens amicaux. Kurt se montrait tendre, il ne le poussait jamais plus loin que ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Les amis du châtain semblaient surpris de son comportement, et Blaine n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on le voit uniquement comme un allumeur. Son petit-ami lui avait parlé du mariage, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait le sentir plus tendu. Malgré tout, il ne semblait plus avoir de problèmes chez lui. En effet, Burt avait remarqué que son fils était plus calme, il semblait apaisé. Il avait souvent un léger sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, et il avait surpris une fois le sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Le sourire qui lui rappelait tant celui de la mère de Kurt. Celui qui illuminait les diamants qui rendaient ses yeux si expressifs. Ce qui avait fait les lèvres de Kurt s'étirer de nouveau en un sourire était inconnu, mais Burt savait que c'était une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix pour le bonheur de son fils, mais il s'était débrouillé seul pour retrouver une joie de vivre disparue. Et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Burt.

* * *

**J'aimerais savoir si l'histoire vous plaît, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires, du coup j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Donc à vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ! :)**

**Après une semaine que j'ai passée à rééecrire deux chapitres que j'avais perdu parce que ma clé USB à cramé (mais ça vous vous en foutez :p), je vous poste le chapitre 12 :)**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture, et bon épisode de Glee pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà vu :)**

* * *

Burt était nerveux, très nerveux. Tellement nerveux qu'il n'était pas capable de nouer son nœud papillon correctement. Et la seule personne présente dans la pièce capable d'en nouer un était son fils, qui pour le moment paraissait désintéressé de toute l'agitation de l'évènement. Finn accueillait les invités à l'entrée, Carole se préparait de son côté, il ne restait donc plus que Kurt pour l'aider. Il sursauta quand il entendit le rire clair et mélodieux du châtain.

_ Tu n'as jamais su t'habiller correctement..

Il rit à son tour et leva légèrement le menton quand Kurt s'approcha pour lui nouer le morceau de tissus dans un mouvement qui lui paraissait insurmontable.

_ Écoutes, Kurt. Je sais que tu n'es pas pour ce mariage, mais je veux te dire que ce n'est pas parce que j'épouse une autre femme que je cesse d'aimer ta mère. Je l'aime toujours de tout mon cœur, mais j'y ai fait une place pour Carole aussi. Je.. j'ai besoin d'avancer dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre avec un fantôme dans le cœur. J'ai conscience que ça sera dur d'accepter et d'aimer ta belle mère, mais le temps fera son effet. Elle ne remplacera pas ta mère, mais elle sera là pour toi. S'il te plaît, ne la rejette pas uniquement parce que ce n'est pas ta mère..

_ Papa, Carole est la bonne pour toi d'accord ? Même si je ne le montre pas, et que j'ai tendance à être un peu cassant, je l'aime bien au fond. Elle est gentille, elle s'occupe de toi, et plus important, elle t'aime. Et si elle te rends heureux, c'est le plus important. Je l'ai compris un peu tard, mais aujourd'hui je sais que ça ne peut te faire que du bien, peu importe mon avis sur la question. Je n'ai pas à décider de ta vie.

Burt sourit largement à son fils, conscients que ces mots avaient dus lui coûter. Le châtain serra son père dans ses bras, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la pièce qui servait de salle d'échauffement aux New Directions. Il s'assura que tout était en place avant d'aller prendre sa place dans l'assemblée. Il avait beau accepter cette union, il n'avait pas souhaité participer au numéro qu'avaient préparé le Glee club. Le danse était très réussie, il ne pouvait pas le nier, même s'il n'avait pas détaché son regard du corps de Blaine pendant toute la chanson. Il l'attrapa d'ailleurs bien vite par la main quand il s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir sur le banc réservé aux chanteurs. Carole prit la parole rapidement, et se tourna vers les personnes réunies dans l'église pour prononcer son discours. Ses yeux déjà rougis par les larmes de bonheur fixaient intensément Kurt.

_ Ce mariage est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. J'ai élevé Finn seule, et malgré qu'il soit toujours là pour moi, il me manquait quelque chose. Et je l'ai trouvé en la personne de Burt. Kurt, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'accepter que j'épouse ton père aussi subitement, mais il me rend heureuse, et je pense que je le rends heureux. Je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai pas pour ambition de la remplacer dans ton cœur. Pour autant, quand tu m'as présentée à ton père, j'ai tout de suite vu en toi quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer comme mon propre fils. Quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais compter à n'importe quel moment. Et je me suis sentie coupable quand tu t'es renfermé sur toi même.. Parce que je n'avais pas été là pour toi, alors que tu avais changé ma vie à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Alors aujourd'hui, je voudrais m'excuser. Pas seulement pour le moment que je viens d'évoquer. Pour tous les moments où je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir, où encore il y a quelques semaines au restaurant. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé une partie de l'ancien Kurt, celui qui souriait à tout bout de champs, qui avait une joie de vivre incroyable. Et quand j'aperçois cette partie de toi pendant quelques secondes, je suis heureuse que tu ait retrouvé le bonheur. J'en ignore encore la raison, mais peu importe. Je voudrais vous remercier tous, toi en particulier, pour avoir rendu ce mariage possible, et avoir embelli ma vie.

Kurt luttait contre les larmes qui baignaient ses ne combattit pas longtemps avant de sentir ses joues se mouiller. Il s'accrochait à la main de Blaine comme à une bouée. Il offrit un sourire à Carole, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un très long moment. Burt le regardait, une lueur de fierté brillant dans ses yeux. Les vœux furent échangés et la fête put commencer. Burt garda un œil sur son fils tout le long de la soirée, et se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose se passait entre lui et le petit brun qui devait être nouveau dans le groupe. Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais son sourire s'agrandit en pensant qu'il avait peut-être découvert la raison du bonheur de son fils.

_ Kurt, tu ne veux pas demander à ton père si je peux rester ?

Le châtain arrêta subitement d'embrasser la peau du cou de son petit-ami pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Dis moi, honnêtement, tu as envies que je me lèves et que je te laisse seul le temps que j'aille voir mon père ? Et sérieusement, il vient de se marier, il part en lune de miel demain, je pense qu'il est occupé..

Après un hochement de tête de la part du bouclé, Kurt reprit son suçon là où il l'avait laissé. Blaine était torse nu depuis un moment, et il entreprit de retirer la chemise de Kurt de ses doigts tremblants. Quand il y parvint, le châtain était en train de l'observer tranquillement, s'amusant de l'initiative du brun. Kurt savait que Blaine n'était pas prêt pour plus que ce qu'ils faisaient déjà. Mais l'avoir à sa merci le ramenait au Kurt qu'il était avant de rencontrer le brun. Il se redressa donc au bout de quelques minutes, faisant grogner son petit-ami qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Kurt lui lança un regard d'excuse et vint s'allonger près de lui.

_ Désolé, je ne veux pas te brusquer..

_ Ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise tu sais..

_ Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à te sauter dessus.

Il embrassa tendrement le brun et l'attira contre lui. Il se blottit contre son dos, un bras passé par dessus ses hanches, et rabattit la couette sur leurs deux corps.

Burt se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres, et se remémora la journée précédente. Son mariage avait été tout simplement parfait. Même Kurt avait fait un effort. Aujourd'hui il allait dire au revoir à ses enfants et mettre sa vie en pause pour deux semaines de lune de miel. D'ailleurs il devait aller réveiller ses deux garçons pour leur dire au revoir. Mais en priorité, il voulait réveiller Carole comme il se devait.

Leur départ était programmé deux heures plus tard, et Burt dut se résoudre à arracher deux adolescents du sommeil. Quelque chose le frappa soudainement, la nuit de Kurt avait été la plus calme qu'il n'ait eu depuis de longs mois. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Finn, bien conscient qu'il serait le plus difficile à lever. Il rit en entendant le géant grogner que c'était inhumain de réveiller les gens à des heures pareilles, avant qu'il ne se lève et se dirige difficilement vers la salle de bain tout en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Il attendit d'entendre l'eau couler avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Kurt. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son fils étroitement enlacé avec un autre garçon dans son lit serait un euphémisme. C'était le petit brun qu'il avait remarqué la veille. Il se doutait de quelque chose, mais être confronté à leur relation aussi brusquement n'était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé quand il s'était dit que Kurt lui présenterais son petit-ami un jour. Il s'approcha du lit, et secoua doucement Kurt. Celui-ci marmonna doucement en resserrant son emprise autour du corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. La pression réveilla le bouclé qui sursauta en apercevant Burt. Il se redressa brusquement et manqua de faire rouler Kurt hors du lit. Ce dernier ouvrit les paupières et s'étira lentement avant de jeter un œil à son père puis à son petit-ami. Il ignora le premier pour dire bonjour à Blaine comme il se doit. Burt toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

_ Kurt, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger hier soir, et il était vraiment tard. J'ai proposé à Blaine de rester dormir à la maison.

_ Tu es au courant qu'il y a un canapé, un étage en dessous ?

_ Je n'allais pas laisser Blaine dormir sur le canapé.

_ Tu aurais pu le prendre..

_ Écoute papa, si ça peut te rassurer, on a gardé nos vêtements. Du moins nos bas. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui sous ton toit.

_ Le problème n'est pas là. J'aimerais que tu me demandes avant de ramener quelqu'un à la maison.

Maintenant préparez vous, et descendez prendre un petit déjeuner.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Kurt débarquait dans la cuisine, tenant la main d'un Blaine apeuré. Carole lui offrit un sourire et Finn le regarda comme si il débarquait d'une autre planète.

_ Blaine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais rentré après le mariage.. Attends une seconde, depuis quand tu sors avec mon frère ?

Kurt soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les mots de Finn.

_ Sérieusement Finn ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment là au Glee Club ?

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement. Après le départ de Burt et Carole, Finn partit chez Rachel. Kurt proposa une ballade à Blaine, et il se rendirent au bord de la rivière. Profitant d'un coin où il n'y avait que très peu de passage, il se rapprochèrent le plus possible. Kurt posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine en un chaste baiser, qui s'enflamma rapidement. Ils se détachèrent à regret, manquant d'air, gardant leur fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_ Je t'aime tellement Kurt.

C'est à ce moment que le châtain gela. Il fixa Blaine de son regard de glace. Après quelques secondes il se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais aucun son ne sortit, il se contenta de regarder intensément le brun. Quelques larmes coulèrent sans raison apparente sur ses joues. Il se leva brusquement.

_ Je suis désolé Blaine..mais.. je ne peux pas..

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction de sa voiture. Blaine resta assis sur le banc, fixant désespérément le point où Kurt avait disparu, comme si il allait réapparaitre. Est-ce que les mots étaient arrivés trop tôt dans leur relation ?

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était enfui. Il n'avait pas aimé depuis son agression. Il s'en était cru incapable pendant tout ce temps. Et les mots de Blaine lui avaient fait réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux du brun beaucoup trop vite. Et son instinct de protection l'avait fait se refermer encore une fois. Mais il valait mieux perdre Blaine, que de souffrir. Du moins, c'était ce que son esprit lui soufflait.

* * *

**Vous ne me detestez pas hein ? Je part me cacher jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, on sait jamais :p**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :)**

**Bon le chapitre 12 n'était pas très joyeux et celui n'arrange pas grand chose.. Mais il faut bien un peu de drame :p**

**J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite (ou grande :p) review :)**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Blaine fixait l'endroit où Kurt avait disparu, dans l'espoir qu'il réapparaisse, qu'il lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il avait conscience qu'il ne se réveillerait pas dans son lit, que tout ça était bien réel. Il se leva et se rendit sur le parking, où il se rendit compte que Kurt était parti avec la voiture, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer. Il sortit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et appela la première personne qui lui passa par l'esprit. La seule personne qui serait capable de le réconforter.

Faith se gara face à Blaine un petit quart d'heure plus tard. La voix de son meilleur ami au téléphone l'avait inquiétée et elle avait stoppé ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour venir le chercher. Elle le fit monter sans poser de question. Le trajet se passa en silence, le bouclé était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il sentit la voiture ralentir, il releva brusquement la tête. Le trajet n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'il en aurait fallu au moins le double pour arriver chez lui.

_ Faith.. Il faut que je rentre chez moi.. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter..

_ De une je ne sais pas où tu habites, deuxièmement on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi et tu n'as rien à faire chez toi, et troisièmement tu as besoin de parler et je ne pense pas que tes parents soient ravis de me voir. Donc tu vas sortir de cette voiture et monter jusqu'à mon appartement.

Il s'exécuta et s'arrêta une minute devant l'apparence délabrée de l'immeuble. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard désolé.

_ Je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux avec mon salaire..

Faith s'était fait émanciper à ses 16 ans, par désir de liberté. Elle avait tenté de commencer des études et de percer dans le monde du cinéma, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue et avait accepté un poste de serveuse au Lima Bean, ne voulant pas rentrer chez ses parents.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune fille, qui était dans le même état que la façade de l'immeuble.

_ Bon je crois qu'on doit parler..

Le brun prit la parole et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de sa relation avec Kurt, du bonheur qu'il avait ressentit en l'embrassant pour la toute première fois au désenchantement quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis que je suis sorti de Dalton. Je me dis que si je souffre aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement à cause de mon père. Il savait que j'étais heureux à Dalton, que j'avais des amis sincère et que j'adorais être le soliste des Warblers. Mais avoir un fils gay qui s'assume à été trop difficile à supporter pour lui. J'adorais mon père tu sais.. Quand j'étais petit, il avait l'habitude de me lire une histoire le soir, j'étais très proche de lui, on allait partout ensemble. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où j'ai fait mon coming-out auprès de mes parents.. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très ouverts, mais je pensais qu'ils m'accepteraient, parce que j'étais leur fils, parce qu'ils m'aimaient. Mais mon père n'a rien fait à part me crier que je n'étais plus son fils avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau. Ma mère, elle, m'a regardé les yeux remplis de dégout et à quitté la pièce dans le silence le plus total. Mon père a toujours rêvé que je reprenne son cabinet d'avocats, que je lui succède. Pour lui, le nom Anderson devait être connu comme la famille d'où était issue les meilleurs avocats de l'état. C'est pour ça qu'il a laissé partir Cooper pour Hollywood. Il pensait qu'il aurait un successeur. Il m'a changé d'école quand je me faisais agresser uniquement par souci d'image, pour ne pas qu'on croie qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais quand j'ai commencé à chanter et à me faire de plus en plus d'amis au lycée, il a préféré me faire transférer. Il voyait tous mes amis comme de potentiels petit-amis pour moi. Et il ne tenait pas à me voir être heureux avec un autre homme. Alors, il m'a remis dans un lycée public, il a tenté de me couper de mes amis. Mais au final j'ai rencontré Kurt, et, même si aujourd'hui je souffre, je ne remercierais jamais assez mon père pour avoir permis, sans le vouloir, le bonheur que j'ai ressenti pendant quelques semaines.

_ Blaine, tu sais, je pense que Kurt a juste prit peur. Il finira par revenir. Mais laisse lui du temps, le brusquer pourrait te le faire perdre.

Il hocha la tête et Faith se leva pour le raccompagner.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le rendez-vous, et Kurt persistait à éviter Blaine, s'appliquant tellement dans sa tâche que le deux jeunes hommes ne se voyaient qu'au Glee Club. Kurt arrivait pile au moment où leur professeur commençait à parler et s'en allait dès que la sonnerie retentissait. Il était toujours entourée de ses quatre amies, ce qui rendait toute tentative de discussion impossible. Blaine décida alors d'ignorer le conseil de Faith.

Le lendemain il se rendit au Glee Club, plus déterminé que jamais.

_ Monsieur Schuester ? J'ai préparé quelque chose.

_ La place est à toi Blaine.

Il se leva et rejoignit le centre de la pièce. Il donna le titre de sa chanson au pianiste et se posta face au autres.

_ Cette chanson représente totalement ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Kurt pendant qu'il parlait. La musique commença et il chanta de tout son cœur.

**Summer after high school when we first met**  
_L'été après le lycée quand on s'est rencontré_  
**We make out in you mustang to radio head**  
_Nous l'avons fait dans ta Mustang sur du RadioHead_  
**And on my 18th birthday we bought matching tattoos**  
_Et à mon 18ème anniversaire nous nous sommes fait faire des tatouages similaires_

**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof**  
_On avait l'habitude de voler l'alcool de tes parents et de grimper sur le toit_  
**Talk about our future like we had a clue**  
_Parlant de notre futur comme si nous avions un indice_  
**Never planned that one day i'd be losing you**  
_Je n'avais jamais prévu qu'un jour je te perdrais_

Kurt était pleinement conscient que la chanson lui était destinée. Mais il gardait obstinément la tête baissée vers ses mains. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard de Blaine, tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

**In another life I would be your boy**  
_Dans une autre vie je serais ton copain_  
**We keep all our promises be us against the world**  
_Nous gardons toutes nos promesses, nous deux contre le monde_

**In another life I would make you stay**  
_Dans une autre vie je t'aurais retenu_  
**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**  
_Et je je n'aurai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti_  
**The one that got away**  
_Celui qui est parti_

Les regards étaient désormais partagé entre la performance de Blaine et Kurt, que le brun ne lâchait pas des yeux. Le cheerio reçut un coup de coude plus ou moins délicat dans le côtes de la part de Mercedes. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Mais sa meilleur amie était décidée à ne pas abandonner.

**Always dreaming you were my Johnny Cash**  
_Rêvant toujours que tu étais mon Johnny Cash _  
**Never one without the other we made a pact**  
_Jamais l'un sans l'autre, on avait fait un pacte_  
**Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on**  
_Des fois quand tu me manques, j'écoute ces morceaux_

Le châtain finit par relever la tête, découvrant par la même occasion la quinzaine de regards plantés sur lui. Le plus insupportable restait bien sûr celui de son ex petit-ami. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et planta son regard de glace dans celui du plus jeune.

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**  
_Quelqu'un a dit que ton tatouage était effacé_  
**Saw you down town singin the blues**  
_Je t'ai vu en centre ville chantant du blues_  
**It's time to face the music i'm no longer your muse**  
_Il est temps d'affronter la musique, je ne suis plus ta muse_

Blaine crut un moment qu'il avait gagné, mais quand il vit l'expression presque ennuyée de Kurt, il eut presque envie de stopper la chanson et de s'enfuir en courant. Mercedes, elle, secouait la tête devant la bêtise de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de gâcher ce qui pourrait être la plus belle relation qui lui soit arrivée_._

**In another life I would be your boy**  
_Mais dans une autre vie je serais ta copain_  
**We keep all our promises be us against the world**  
_Nous gardons toutes nos promesses, nous deux contre le monde_

**In another life I would make you stay**  
_Dans une autre vie je t'aurais retenu_  
**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**  
_Et je je n'aurai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti_  
**The one that got away**  
_Celui qui est parti_

Malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Kurt se força à rester impassible face à l'expression de douleur de Blaine. Celui-ci se précipita hors de la salle, rapidement suivi par Sam.

_ Blaine ! Attend !

_ Quoi ? Je n'y retournerais pas si c'est que tu veux savoir !

_ Blaine.. Ne quitte pas le Glee Club pour si peu..

_ Si peu ? Je ne peux pas revenir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Vous avez gagné les sélections, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Tu pourras dire à Kurt qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna à grand pas, et Sam revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la salle de chant. Il expliqua la situation rapidement, les yeux fixés sur Kurt, tout comme le reste de la salle.

_ Et bien, je pense qu'on peut tous dire merci à Kurt.

Rachel reçut le regard le plus mauvais possible de la part des quatre cheerleaders féminines. Le châtain se leva, les larmes coulant pratiquement sur ses joues, et quitta la salle. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour se protéger, et on ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà :)_**

**_Vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ? :p_**

**_PS: La chanson que Blaine chante est 'The One That Got Away' de Katy Perry. J'ai modifié le "I would be your girl" par 'I would be your boy" pour coller à la situation :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello :)**

**Après une super semaine, avec l'anniversaire de Darren ( d'ailleurs j'appartiens au meilleur fandom au monde, sérieusement, vous avez vu un avion ! Juste wow ! *.*) j'attend juste de voir l'épisode Diva (Blaine est juste supermegafoxyawesomehot dedans *.*, comme toujours d'ailleurs :p). Bref, voilà le chapitre 14 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'attends vos avis :p**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Quand il passa la porte de chez lui, les yeux encore humides, il fut surpris par le calme de la maison. Aucun bruit de télévision, aucun cri du à un match de football ne provenait du salon. Il mit un moment à se rappeler que son père était en lune de miel. Sachant que Finn passerait surement la nuit chez Rachel, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara une salade avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche et s'installa sur son lit devant un film et mangea son repas. Il s'endormit peu de temps après s'être couché.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, avec pour toute lumière une petite bougie au centre. Attiré par la luminosité de la flamme et par la légère chaleur qui s'en dégageait, il s'approcha lentement et s'assit près de la bougie. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper au niveau de l'épaule et le plaquer contre un mur. Il ne voyait rien, il pouvait seulement sentir les mains fortes de son agresseur lui parcourir le visage. Au moment même où il se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne voit pas qui était en face de lui, la lumière s'alluma brusquement, l'aveuglant au passage. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il découvrit le visage de Karofsky. Bien sûr, ça n'enlevait rien à sa peur, mais au moins, il savait comment tout ça allait se terminer. Une leur d'espoir perça dans son esprit quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir du coin de l'œil. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires de McKinley et que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était autre que Blaine. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Kurt, il ne sembla pas remarquer la scène. Il poussa un cri étouffé derrière la paume moite de David et Blaine leva brusquement la tête et posa les yeux sur les deux hommes. Pourtant, son regard resta vide un moment, avant qu'un sourire sadique ne vienne déformer son visage et qu'il ne sorte, abandonnant le châtain aux mains du footballeur.

_ Kurt dans mon bureau !

Le châtain se détourna de son miroir pour faire face à sa coach et lui lança un regard interrogatif tout en la suivant.

_ Assieds toi. Je voulais savoir si ton plan avait marché, tu ne m'as pas encore fait de rapport.

_ Quel.. Ah ce plan, et bien je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai réussi..

_ Kurt, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle avait remarqué l'air triste qui s'était peint sur le visage de son capitaine depuis quelques semaines, et il n'avait pas eu le petit sourire satisfait qui s'affichait habituellement quand il avait réussi à détruire quelqu'un.

_ Rien, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, je devrais dormir plus.

Il ne réussit évidemment pas à la berner, même si il était très convainquant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis se précipita dans le couloir, vers ce qui semblait être les toilettes. Sue le suivit, inquiète par l'attitude de son protégé. Elle le trouva assis à même le sol, dans une cabine, les larmes coulant à flot de ses yeux et les sanglots l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle l'aida à se relever et le ramena à son bureau.

_ Je.. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, quand je me rappelle d'un cauchemar particulièrement violent..

Il avait baissé la tête, honteux de s'être retrouvé dans cette position face à sa coach.

_ Kurt.. Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?

Sue était bien évidemment au courant du passé du châtain, et connaissait exactement la raison de ses cauchemars. Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui et à louper l'entraînement du jour.

Il entendit la porte claquer quelques heures plus tard et les pas lourds de Finn dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

_ Kurt ? Tu es là ? Tu es malade ? Je suis rentré le plus vite possible quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais ni à ton entraînement, et je sais que tu ne loupes jamais un entraînement, ni au Glee Club..

Il entra dans la pièce et observa un moment son frère allongé sur son lit.

_ Tu n'es pas venu à cause de Blaine ? Tu sais il ne vient plus non plus, donc tu peux assister eux répétitions même si tu ne veux pas le croiser. Tu as pleuré ?

Kurt le fixa un moment, les marques sous ses yeux suffisaient à donner la réponse.

_ C'est à cause de nous ? Des New Directions je veux dire.

_ Non Finn. Enfin en partie, mais pas aujourd'hui.

_ Oh.. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar c'est ça ?

Kurt baissa les yeux et aquiesca.

_ Je vais appeler Burt et maman, il pourront peut-être t'aider..

_ Ne les déranges pas pour ça, de tout façon je préfère encore passer une journée entière à pleurer plutôt que d'entendre que je devrais voir un psy..

_ Et Blaine ? Il réussissait à t'apaiser non ?

_ Finn ! Blaine et moi c'est.. compliqué.

_ Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ça. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, et je sais qu'avec Rachel c'est fait de hauts et de bas. Mais quand tu étais avec Blaine, tu étais plus comme l'ancien toi.. Enfin, tu es toujours toi, mais pas tout à fait, tu me comprends ? Et j'ai vraiment envie que tu sois heureux. On est tous désolés au Glee Club que tu fasses des cauchemars depuis ton agression. Et on s'en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour toi quand il le fallait, mais on ne souhaite que ton bonheur, même si tu ne nous aimes plus.

_ Finn, je vous aime toujours.. Mais, j'ai besoin de temps pour encaisser ce que vous avez fait, et je sait que je suis long à vous pardonner, mais pour le moment c'est au dessus de mes forces..

_ Pourquoi tu t'amuses à nous descendre dès que l'occasion se présente alors ?

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je vous aime toujours que je ne veux pas me venger..

Finn haussa les épaules et laissa le châtain seul.

_ Wow Hummel tu as une salle mine et tu marches de travers, qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

Il s'apprêtait à dire à une Santana souriante de se la fermer et de s'occuper de sa relation avec Brittany, mais il préféra se taire, rongé par la culpabilité.

La veille, il était sorti après sa discussion avec son frère. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Il avait hésité à se rendre chez Sebastian, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était sûrement à Dalton. Il avait donc emprunté une route qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir emprunté de nombreux soirs, celle du Scandal's. Il avait été déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'accepter les verres offerts par ses précédentes conquêtes. Il avait rejoint la piste quand il s'était retrouvé légèrement éméché. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il s'était empressé de désigner comme sa proie de la soirée. Il avait dansé avec lui une bonne partie de la soirée, avant de se voir offrir quelques verres supplémentaires qui avaient achevé de le soûler. Il était rentré avec le jeune homme avec qui il avait dansé, et il se souvenait avoir distraitement commenté la décoration de l'appartement avant d'être entraîné vers la chambre. Il n'avait eu aucun doute sur leurs activités de la nuit quand il s'était réveillé, et il avait rapidement fui avant que l'autre ne se réveille. Il était rentré chez lui pour enfiler son uniforme et avait été soulagé de voir que Finn était déjà parti. Il ne tenait pas à entendre des questions incessantes sur l'endroit où il avait passé la soirée et la nuit. Il n'aurait pas réussi à tromper son frère, qui était pourtant très crédule. Il était passé prendre sa voiture sur le parking du bar, et il s'était rendu au lycée, avec deux heures de retard. Finn lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'il avait passé les portes de l'établissement. Il avait croulé sous les interrogations jusqu'à qu'il s'énerve et qu'il demande au géant de s'occuper de ce qui le regardait.

Santana avait remarqué le trouble de son ami, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le conduit à l'extérieur, sous les gradins.

_ Je crois qu'on doit parler.

_ Santana...

_ Écoute Kurt, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas me dire que tu fais ce que tu veux, que tu gères ta vie comme tu l'entends et que, même si on est très bons amis, je n'ai qu'à me mêler d'autre chose. Mais je suis inquiète. Je ne veux pas que tu te détruises une nouvelle fois. Je ne vais rien dire aux autres, mais imagine leurs réactions. En particulier celle de Quinn. Tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je te connais Kurt. Tu vas commencer par aller dans un bar de temps en temps pour «oublier» comme tu dis. Et puis ça va devenir de plus en plus fréquent jusqu'à ce qu'un soir on doive venir te chercher chez un inconnu parce que tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître le chemin de chez toi et que ton hôte s'est déjà endormi. On t'aime Kurt, et aucune de nous n'est capable de soulager ce que tu ressens, mais on peut au moins éviter que tu te fasses du mal.

_ Je me sens tellement horrible Santana..

Elle attira Kurt contre elle.

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu passes tes soirées seul, ou même avec Finn. Il est incapable de te raisonner et de te changer les idées. Mais si tu veux bien, Brittany et moi on passera la nuit chez toi, ou bien Mercedes et Quinn. Si tu ne veux pas les mettre au courant, elles ne sont pas obligées de savoir.

_ Je leur dois ça. Je sais que ça ne va pas leur faire plaisir, mais je ne veux plus me résoudre à ça pour me sentir mieux.

_ Tu peux même passer des soirées avec Sebastian, même si l'idée ne plaira pas à Mercedes.

_ Tu sais... Même si Blaine et moi on est plus ensemble, j'ai quand même l'impression de le tromper en faisant ça. Et je me rends compte que je me blesse moi-même.

_ Tu ne le feras plus, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va t'aider.

Kurt se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être une fontaine ces derniers temps. Santana le berça doucement. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison exacte qui l'avait poussé à retomber dans ce qu'il avait arrêté quelques mois plus tôt, même si elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Blaine, directement ou non. Mais elle comptait bien ne pas laisser tomber un des ses amis les plus proches. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir sombrer et changer du tout au tout encore une fois.

* * *

**J'adore l'amitié Santana/ Kurt :p**

**A la semaine prochaine :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ! :)**

**Le chapitre 15 est enfin là avec un petit jour de retard :p**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :p**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos reviews, c'est rapide et ça fait toujours très plaisir :p (en plus je réponds toujours :p)**

* * *

Blaine était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, essayant de déchiffrer une partition qu'il ne parvenait pas à jouer. Il décida d'abandonner son travail un moment et de descendre se chercher quelque chose à manger. Après tout les neurones ont besoin de sucre pour travailler. Il avait été surpris de découvrir ses parents attablés face à face dans la cuisine, absorbés par leur discussion. L'attitude de son père devint sérieusement étrange quand, en plus d'avoir une discussion composée d'autre chose que de oui et de non avec sa femme, il avait tourné la tête vers son fils au moment où il avait passé la porte.

_ Blaine, assieds toi avec nous.

Le petit brun fut tenté de se retourner pour vérifier qu'on s'adressait bien à lui -en réalité il était même surpris que son père se souvienne de son nom- mais il renonça, sachant que son père n'apprécierais pas. Il s'installa en bout de table, une bouteille d'eau et une part de gâteau à la main.

_ Tout ce passe bien au lycée ?

_ Très bien.

_ Tu t'es fait des amis ?

_ Oui, je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté là..

_ Ta mère et moi avons remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air de te sentir très bien ces derniers temps. Tu as rencontré une fille qui t'as fait souffrir ?

Blaine haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à recevoir des marques d'attention de la part de ses parents.

_ Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je me débrouille seul depuis plusieurs années, et je peux prendre soin de moi. J'aimerais savoir combien de temps tu vas continuer à prétendre que je ne suis pas gay par simple fierté. Tu ne me feras pas changer, peu importe ce que tu diras.

Ses parents n'avaient rien répondu et il était remonté, prêt à se concentrer.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées quelques heures plus tard.

_ Allô ?

_ Blaine ? C'est Finn !

_ Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Les New Directions vont tous manger au Breadsticks ce soir, et on se demandait si tu voulais venir. Même si tu as quitté le Glee Club, tu restes notre ami et tu nous manques. On aimerait beaucoup te voir.

_ Est-ce que Kurt sera là ?

_ Je lui ai proposé de venir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte. S'il te plait viens. Dis moi ce qui te retiens, on va passer une bonne soirée.

_ D'accord je viens.

_ Super ! Rendez vous à vingt heures devant le restaurant.

Il raccrocha et Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Tant pis pour ses parents, il les préviendrait en partant.

A vingt heures tapantes, il se garait sur le parking de l'établissement. Les autres l'attendaient déjà. Parmi le petit groupe se trouvait Kurt ainsi que le jeune homme qui faisait partie des Warblers. Sebastian, si il se souvenait bien. Après avoir salué tout le monde il s'était dirigé vers Finn.

_ Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas là..

_ Il m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais Santana l'a appelé et l'a forcé à venir. Tu ne vas pas partir parce qu'il est là hein ?

_ Je reste ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table. Blaine observa d'un œil mauvais Kurt s'asseoir près de son ex petit-ami. Beaucoup plus près que la normale. Il avait failli enrager quand le plus grand s'était penché vers Kurt pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille et que le cheerio avait rit comme il en avait rarement l'occasion. Quand Sebastian avait replacé une mèche de cheveux de Kurt il s'était levé et était parti au toilettes pour se calmer.

Kurt avait observé Blaine partir. Il se sentait coupable, il avait parfaitement confiance que sa proximité avec Sebastian rendait le brun furieux.

_ Kurt, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?

_ Bon d'accord, je ne t'écoutais pas..

_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ? Plus que tu m'aimais moi ?

_ Je.. non, je t'ai vraiment aimé.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis juste que tu tiens plus à lui que tu ne tenais à moi. Ce n'est pas un reproche, ça nous prouve qu'on est fait pour être amis et pas plus. Mais tu ne devrais pas le laisser passer. Il tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi.

Kurt haussa les épaules, faisant soupirer Sebastian. Ce dernier se leva donc et rejoignit Blaine au toilettes.

Blaine se mouillait le visage quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Sebastian. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le brun avant de lui tendre sa main.

_ Blaine c'est ça ? On a pas vraiment été présentés, je suis..

_ Sebastian, l'ex de Kurt, merci je connais la chanson. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant.

_ Faire semblant de quoi ?

_ S'il te plaît épargne nous le numéro du parfait innocent. Je sais que tu veux récupérer Kurt, et vu comment il réagit quand tu es là ça ne devrais pas être difficile.

_ Écoute Blaine, Kurt n'est que mon meilleur ami. Et il tiens énormément à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais il fait une grosse connerie en te laissant filer entre ses doigts. Il mérite d'être heureux, et je sais qu'il peut obtenir ce bonheur avec toi. Je sais aussi que tu en as envie, autant que lui, si ce n'est pas plus. Alors bats toi pour lui, il en vaut la peine. Et ne le laisse pas te repousser. Il risque de le faire souvent, il risque même de te blesser profondément pour se protéger lui même. Mais ne te décourages pas, il finira toujours par revenir vers toi.

_Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

_ J'ai été à ta place.

_ Et vous avez fini par rompre..

_ L'amour n'est pas toujours éternel. J'ai fait l'erreur de suivre mes parents en France, je l'ai regretté pendant des mois. Mais en revoyant Kurt, je me suis rendu compte que les heures passées sur Skype à simplement discuter avec lui avaient fini par nous faire comprendre qu'on n'était rien de plus que des amis. Et je m'en contente très bien. Parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour être avec moi. Aujourd'hui vous avez envie d'être ensemble. Alors oui, peut-être que vous ne vous aimerez pas toute votre vie, peut-être que vous finirez par rompre, mais peut-être pas. Alors laissez vous une chance. Vous le méritez autant l'un que l'autre.

Blaine l'observa un moment puis baissa les yeux, visiblement en train de se perdre dans ses pensées. Sebastian quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la table. Il reçut un regard noir de la part de Mercedes pour avoir passé la main dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

_ Où tu étais ?

_ Je réglais un petit détail.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Blaine ?

_ Rien, on a discuté.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du concerné à la table. La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement.

Kurt passa la porte de sa chambre en compagnie de Santana et Brittany qui avaient choisi de rester dormir. Même si elles doutaient fortement que Kurt sorte après l'entraînement éprouvant que la coach leur avait fait subir et la soirée qui s'était terminée relativement tard puisqu'ils avaient été invités à boire un verre chez Puck. Évidemment la majorité des personnes présentes avaient finies bien éméchées, sauf Kurt, Santana, Brittany et Finn. Le premier avait eu peur de perdre le contrôle de ses actes et que Santana ne soit pas apte à le retenir d'aller gâcher une fois de plus une de ses nuits dans les bras d'un inconnu, et les autres parce qu'ils avaient été désignés conducteurs pour la soirée.

Les trois jeunes s'étaient affalés sur le lit de Kurt, finissant par s'endormir sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, blottis les uns contre les autres.

Burt était heureux de retrouver sa maison et ses enfants. Ces deux semaines en compagnie de Carole avaient été merveilleuses, mais Lima lui manquait. Il savait que Kurt se serait étranglé si il avait pu entendre cette pensée. Burt sourit à la pensée de son fils et descendit au sous-sol pour le réveiller. Il avait dû sortir la veille, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était toujours couché à une heure aussi tardive. Il fut soulagé de le trouver endormi entre deux de ses meilleures amies. Il avait eut peur que Kurt se soit rendu dans un bar la veille. Il sourit et referma la porte pour les laisser dormir. Il aurait tout le temps de profiter de son fils pendant les quinze jours de vacances scolaires qui commençaient. Il remonta à l'étage et prit sa femme dans ses bras un petit sourire au lèvres. Sa famille était définitivement parfaite.

* * *

**Voilà voilà :)**

**Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Sebastian ? :p**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! :) (Yeah, enfin les vacances !)**

**Voilà le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :p **

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :p**

**J'ai changé le rating pour T, étant donné que je ne vais pas mettre de lemon :p**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Kurt !

Le châtain se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, ayant reconnu la voix de celle qui l'avait interpelée.

_ Oui Brittany ?

_ Attends moi ! San' m'a dit que je passais la nuit chez toi. Le problème c'est que Lord Tubbington va fouiller ma chambre pour trouver sa marijuana..

_ Je pense que ta mère saura le garder loin de ta chambre pendant la soirée.

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Kurt. Il l'attira dans un câlin avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture. Il adorait Brittany. La majorité des élèves de McKinley étaient persuadés qu'elle était tout simplement stupide, mais en réalité elle avait simplement gardé l'innocence et la simplicité d'un enfant. Elle était la fille la plus adorable que le capitaine des cheerios connaisse, et l'idée de passer une soirée rien qu'avec elle le réjouissait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du châtain et entrèrent dans le salon afin de saluer Burt et Carole.

_ Alors cette journée shopping les enfants ?

_ C'était super.

_ Les autres ne sont pas là ?

_ Non, il n'y a que Brittany qui reste ce soir.

_ D'accord, amusez vous bien alors, on vous appellera pour le dîner.

Burt observa son fils prendre la main de son amie et l'entrainer vers le sous-sol. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis une semaine, et Kurt n'avait pas passé une seule nuit seul. Il y avait toujours eut au moins une personne avec lui, que ce soit une de ses amies ou Sebastian. Au départ, Burt avait pensé que Kurt avait prit l'habitude d'inviter du monde pendant leur lune de miel, pour que la maison ne soit pas vide. Mais Finn ayant été là la majorité du temps, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Les quatre filles, qui passaient une grande partie de leur temps à la maison, semblaient le protéger excessivement et tentaient souvent de le raisonner. Santana était toujours très proche de Kurt, contrôlant ses sorties et le suivant à la trace comme si il allait faire une bêtise. Burt ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce comportement, qui avait amusé Kurt quelques jours, avait fini par l'agacer et il lançait des regards désespérés à l'hispanique dès qu'elle lui faisait un reproche. Pourtant ça ne semblait pas atteindre cette dernière qui se contentait de souffler quelque chose à l'oreille du châtain avant de recevoir une étreinte reconnaissante.

_ Kurt, tu es un dauphin, non ?

_ Oui Britt' je suis un dauphin. Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

_ Blaine aussi est un dauphin ?

_ Oui, mais..

_ Vous êtes reliés Kurt. Je l'ai vu. Et tu ne peux pas échapper à ce lien.

Elle avait prit un air grave, qui n'était pas habituel sur son visage doux.

_ Brittany, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec Blaine..

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais retrouvé le sourire quand tu étais avec lui. Ça me manque de ne plus te voir sourire Kurt. Tu es tout le temps triste. Mais j'ai la solution. C'est comme dans la Belle Au Bois Dormant. Sauf que toi tu n'as pas besoin d'un baiser du prince pour te réveiller, mais pour redevenir heureux. Et ton prince à toi c'est Blaine.

Le châtain la regardait, un léger sourire au lèvres. Brittany était la seule à pouvoir lui donner le sourire alors qu'elle parlait de quelque chose qui lui donnait habituellement envie de pleurer. Mais elle avait raison. Il avait conscience que rester éloigné de Blaine était encore plus malsain que d'être avec lui. Et même si il avait peur d'être blessé, il savait qu'il fallait tomber pour se reconstruire, encore plus fort qu'avant, et que rester caché derrière un masque ne lui apporterait rien.

Il attira Brittany contre lui et la serra fort contre lui. Elle répondit joyeusement à cette étreinte, heureuse de cette marque d'affection.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de me dire que tu as quitté la chorale pour cette histoire ? Blaine ! Tu adores chanter ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce garçon à réussi à te faire oublier ta passion ?

_ Je peux toujours chanter sous la douche..

_ Sous la douche !? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu oses cacher ta voix.. Le monde à le droit d'entendre les sons magnifiques qui sortent de ta bouche quand tu chantes Blaine.

_ Faith.. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire des grandes performances pour prendre du plaisir à chanter.

_ Écoutes moi bien. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser et de réintégrer la chorale dès la rentrée. Et tu vas aussi appeler ton Kurt, parce que tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs à te lamenter. Si tu veux qu'il revienne, il faut que tu te bouges. Alors dès que j'aurais raccroché tu vas me faire le plaisir de composer son numéro et de l'inviter à sortir.

_ Il va me dire non..

_ Et voilà , tu recommence à être pessimiste. Ce n'est pas le Blaine que je connaissait quand il était le soliste des Warblers. Donc, une fois qu'il t'aura dit oui, ce qu'il fera, tu vas aller à ce rendez vous et tu vas foncer. Tu l'embrasses, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux qu'à la rentrée tu fasses ton entrée au Lima Bean avec un châtain en uniforme de cheerios à tes bras. Maintenant je vais raccrocher, ma pause est finie. Tu as intérêt de faire ce que je t'ai dit !

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une tonalité résonnait à l'autre bout du fil. Il soupira et se prépara mentalement à appeler Kurt.

Burt avait rarement vu son fils avec un aussi grand sourire que celui qu'il avait quand il descendit pour le dîner. Il plaisantait avec Brittany et riait comme rarement. Même Finn semblait surpris du changement de son frère. La blonde avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui. Une sonnerie retentit et le sourire de Kurt tomba quand il attrapa son téléphone et qu'il vit le nom affiché sur l'écran. Brittany se pencha au dessus de son épaule, tentant de savoir pourquoi Kurt ne l'écoutait plus.

_ Oh Kurt, c'est Blaine ! Décroche, il ne va pas attendre longtemps..

_ Blaine ? Je croyais que vous aviez rompu..

_ C'est la cas Finn.

Le châtain se leva de table et se dirigea vers le couloir pour prendre l'appel.

_ Allô ?

_ Kurt ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ J'étais à table, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Euh.. Je me demandais si.. tu voudrais bien venir boire un café demain..

_ Écoutes Blaine..

_ Entre amis, rien de plus..

_ D'accord, ça me ferait plaisir.

_ A demain alors, 16 heures au Lima Bean ?

_ Pas de problème.

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres et retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien était.

_ Alors ?

_ Ça ne te regardes pas Finn.

Il raconterais tout à Brittany dès qu'ils seraient dans sa chambre, mais pour le moment il voulait se réjouir seul de cet imprévu.

Blaine était arrivé un bon quart d'heure à l'avance pour être sûr d'être à l'heure. Il avait prit une table à l'abri des regards, où il pourrait concentrer toute son attention sur Kurt. C'était le jour de repos de Faith, donc elle ne serait pas là pour le surveiller. Ça le rassurait et l'effrayait à la fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Kurt fit son entrée et s'avança vers Blaine, souriant derrière son écharpe. Il s'assit et après avoir discuté quelques minutes, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander. Il revint avec les deux cafés fumants. Kurt accueillit le sien avec plaisir, ses doigts se refermant sur le gobelet chaud avec un soupir en sentant ses mains se remplir de la chaleur mordante, lui brulant presque la peau. Le rendez vous se passa à merveille, les deux jeunes hommes discutant comme s'il n'avaient jamais été en froid. Le châtain s'efforçait à ne pas penser à quel point il avaient envie de retrouver la texture des lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes, mais s'était plus fort que lui. D'autant plus que Blaine avait cette petite manie qui consistait à lécher sa lèvre supérieure après chaque phrase. Ils sortirent sur le parking et le plus jeune ramena le cheerio à sa voiture. Il devait lui dire la vraie raison de ce rendez-vous maintenant, si il ne voulait pas perdre Kurt encore une fois.

_ Kurt..

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase, les lèvres de Kurt étant sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser presque désespérément, avide de plus de contact. Ils se détachèrent rapidement le souffle coupé, les yeux grands ouverts, plongés dans ceux de l'autre. A ce moment là ils avaient oublié tout ce qui passé entre eux auparavant, rien ne comptait à part eux. Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau et Kurt ne se posait plus de question. Ce n'était plus que lui et Blaine, il savait que le brun ne le laisserait pas tomber et c'était tout ce qui importait dans le moment présent.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Enfin le retour de Klaine :p**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello ! :)**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que vous survivez au hiatus :p **

**Maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre la sortie de Come What May, qui (normalement) devrait aider à tenir jusqu'à vendredi :p**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) C'est l'avant dernier :)**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.**

**Fen : C'est vrai qu'ils me manquent dans Glee, mais il faut garder espoir :) Merci pour ta review :)**

**Une petite review me ferait très plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Kurt rangeait tranquillement ses affaires de cours en discutant avec Mercedes à propos du numéro qu'ils allaient interpréter pour les régionales. Ils étaient sûrs de gagner, d'autant plus qu'ils connaissaient le terrain, la compétition se déroulant à McKinley. Deux mains se placèrent devant les yeux du châtain.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Kurt. Et bonne chance.

Kurt se retourna et découvrit un Blaine souriant et sautillant face à lui. C'était fou comme le brun pouvait lui rappeler Brittany parfois. Il lui rendit un sourire sincère et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Azimio passa en faisant une remarque sur leur couple. Kurt se contenta de lever gracieusement son majeur droit en direction du footballeur avant de plaquer Blaine contre le mur de casiers et d'approfondir le baiser par simple provocation. Il prit ensuite la direction du gymnase, la main de Blaine dans la sienne, rapidement suivi par Mercedes. Il laissa son petit-ami rejoindre les gradins, près de Puck. Il se plaça entre Brittany et Santana, prêt à observer le passage de leur concurrents.

Leur performance se passa particulièrement bien, ce qui leur permit d'être déclaré vainqueur sans grande surprise. Les cris de joie résonnèrent dans le gymnase à l'entente des résultats, et Kurt trouva le regard rempli de fierté de Blaine. Il lui sourit avant d'être entrainé vers les vestiaires par ses coéquipiers. Il s'empressa de prendre une douche et de se changer, sous le regard surpris des autres garçons de l'équipe, habitués à le voir attendre d'être seul pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Il se glissa sur le siège passager de la voiture de ce dernier.

A peine arrivé, Kurt descendit au sous sol pour se changer. Il avait organisé une soirée, et tout se devait d'être parfait, comme toujours. Quand il remonta il découvrit Blaine, Burt et Finn installés devant un match de football. Il se planta sur le pas de la porte, derrière Carole qui les regardait tendrement.

_ Finn, va te changer, sinon tu sors. D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas aller chercher les autres membres du Glee Club ?

Le grand brun tourna la tête vers l'horloge, puis vers Kurt avant de détaler à l'étage.

_ Bon les garçons, on vous laisse la maison jusqu'à demain. Pas de bêtises hein ?

Kurt aquiesca, un petit sourire aux lèvres et Burt l'étreignit avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir à la suite de Carole. Blaine se leva et s'approcha de son petit-ami pour le prendre par la taille. Le châtain enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus petit juste au moment où la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Il grogna de frustration et releva la tête. Le brun lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de le pousser vers la porte. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer les premiers invités. La maison se remplit peu à peu et une heure plus tard l'ambiance était très bonne. La majorité des personnes présentes dansaient en rythme, un verre à la main, quelques peu éméchés. Kurt observait la pièce avec un sourire. Il finit par rejoindre Quinn sur la piste de danse après de nombreux signes de cette dernière. Il se fit bousculer par un des danseurs. Il se retourna, et se figea.

_ Karofsky ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Oh mais c'est mon cher Kurt. J'avais peur de ne pas te croiser ce soir.

_ Ça ne répond pas à la question.

_ Tu te souviens quand tu as dit à tes coéquipières d'amener leur petit-ami ? Et bien il se trouve que je suis l'un d'entre eux.

_ Tu as une copine ? Elle est au courant que tu es...

_ Dis un mot de plus et tu le regretteras.

Le châtain se tut subitement, provoquant le sourire de l'autre homme. Quinn le tira en arrière, et il se remit à danser comme si de rien n'était.

Kurt était assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine face à un Blaine inquiet, le châtain ayant un peu trop abusé de la boisson.

_ Oh allez Blaine, lâche toi. C'est ma soirée, tu peux au moins boire un verre ! De toute façon tu ne pars pas d'ici.

Il tourna la tête vers les New Directions qui dansaient ensemble dans coin de la piste de danse.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je les ai invités déjà ?

_ Parce que ce sont tes amis. Même si tu ne veux pas l'accepter.

Blaine et Brittany avaient passé la semaine à le tanner pour qu'il invite le groupe de chanteurs. Il avait résisté autant qu'il avait pu, mais face à deux têtes de chiens battus il avait fini par céder. Ce qui lui avait valu des sourires immenses et une petite danse de la joie de la part du brun et de la blonde.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et tout le monde avait fini par partir. Kurt devait avouer qu'il avait passé une plutôt bonne soirée en compagnie de ceux qu'il considérait comme d'anciens amis. Faith était la seule qui était restée. Kurt lui avait proposé de passer la nuit sur le canapé pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rentrer dans le quartier plutôt dangereux où elle habitait. Elle observait avec un petit sourire moqueur un Blaine qui titubait légèrement essayer de comprendre comment déplier le canapé. Et au vu de la tête qu'il avait, ça lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable. Kurt, qui n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, s'approcha et prépara le lit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le remercia et observa tendrement le châtain s'emparer de la main du plus jeune et le tirer vers le sous-sol. Elle savait que Blaine s'était battu pour lui, et Kurt en valait la peine. Elle les avait observé toute la soirée, et elle avait confiance en Kurt. Il protégerait Blaine si il le fallait. Tant que son meilleur ami était en sécurité et heureux, elle serait rassurée.

_ Blaine... Arrête.

Kurt était allongé sur le dos, sous un Blaine plus qu'entreprenant. Le bouclé suçotait doucement le cou de son petit-ami, tout en passant ses mains sur son corps moulé dans des vêtements des plus serrés.

_ Blaine. S'il te plaît.

Le brun continua son manège, déplaçant sa bouche jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de Kurt avant de dévier vers se bouche. Il lui donna un baiser passionné, auquel répondit Kurt malgré sa résistance. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Pas ici, pas comme ça, alors que Blaine était bourré. Il aurait l'impression de profiter de lui, et ce serait le cas. Blaine se réveillerait avec des regrets le lendemain, et Kurt ne voulait pas tout foirer avec lui. Pourtant sa détermination faiblissait à mesure des mouvements de la bouche et des mains de Blaine. D'autant plus que des sons magnifiques s'échappaient de la bouche de son petit-ami. Les mains de ce dernier relevèrent son t-shirt et ce fut le déclic suffisant pour Kurt. Il bloqua les poignets de Blaine dans ses mains et il s'échappa du lit avant de relâcher son petit-ami. Celui-ci l'observait, installé au milieu du matelas, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Kurt ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il entendit le grincement du matelas quand Blaine se leva et des coups furent frappés à la porte.

_ Kurt ouvre moi s'il te plait ! Dis moi au moins ce qu'il se passe.

Après de longue minutes passées à frapper sur la porte et à attendre une réponse, le brun se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit du verrou et d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Le réveil affichait six heures. Il se leva rapidement et fut surpris de ne pas avoir de gueule de bois. Il n'avait pas bu autant qu'il l'avait pensé. Il se précipita sur son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il fuie comme il l'avait fait, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il traçait des petits cercles apaisants sur les hanches du châtain.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Blaine. Mais je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Je sais ce que les gens racontent sur moi, et c'est vrai. Du moins ça l'a été. Après.. mon agression je suis sorti dans des bars, et j'ai passé des nuits avec des hommes, c'est vrai. Mais avec toi c'est différent. Je veux prendre mon temps, et je veux que tu te sentes assez bien dans notre relation pour faire ça. Et... j'ai peur de ton regard sur mon corps.

_ Kurt..

_ Attends, laisse moi finir. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne me mettais jamais torse-nu devant toi ? Je l'ai fait une fois... Uniquement parce que je savais que tu ne verrais rien.

_ De quoi tu parles Kurt ?

_ Je... Le plus simple serait de te montrer.

Il retira lentement son haut et inspira fortement avant de se tourner et d'exposer son dos au regard de Blaine. Il l'entendit déglutir fortement et il ferma les yeux, se préparant à la réaction de son petit-ami. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Blaine pressa ses lèvres à la base du cou du châtain. Il l'attira doucement vers le lit, où il l'assit sur ses genoux. Ses doigts vinrent tracer délicatement les cicatrices dans une caresse. Un frisson parcouru Kurt, mais il ne stoppa pas Blaine. Il se contenta d'entourer son cou de ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

_ Kurt. Ton corps est beau, même si tu pense le contraire. Ces marques n'enlèvent rien à sa perfection. Elles montrent que tu es fort, que tu as su te battre quand on s'en prenait à toi. Et elles ont en partie forgé celui que tu es aujourd'hui.

_ Tu m'aurais préféré avant. J'ai changé, et pas en bien.

_ Tu as beaucoup de bonnes facettes dans ta personnalité. C'est vrai que certaines sont sombres, mais la majorité sont magnifiques Kurt. Et je ne t'ai pas connu avant, c'est vrai, mais c'est de celui que tu es maintenant dont je suis tombé amoureux. Ne te rabaisse pas, tu es parfait à ta manière.

_ Je me demande comment tu peux me dire ça après que je t'aie blessé.

_ Kurt. Je n'ai pas oublié ces moments, mais ils sont derrière nous maintenant. Et ils n'ont pas d'importance. Et je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ces souvenirs contre d'autres, qui pourraient être plus heureux. Parce qu'ils font partie de notre relation. Tu me rends heureux Kurt, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu ne rentre peut-être pas dans la perfection telle qu'elle est définie par la majorité des gens, mais je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, Blaine, moi aussi.

Le châtain l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre, amoureusement. Blaine se perdit contre les lèvres de Kurt et s'allongea dans le lit. Kurt l'aimait et le moment présent lui semblait être le plus heureux qu'il ait jamais vécu. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Je crois que je me suis un peu noyée dans la guimauve en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre :p**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello ! :) **

**Donc voilà le dernier chapitre de The One Who Make Me Smile :) **

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, particulièrement Klaine's Love et Mona pour leurs reviews à chaque chapitre, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mit cette fiction en alerte et/ou en favorite :)**

**Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Kurt observait les New Directions parler avec animation de la prochaine sortie qu'ils prévoyaient. Le châtain s'était volontairement exclu de la conversation et attendait patiemment Blaine. Ils avaient prévu de manger en tête à tête, mais le petit brun ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'heure. Le restaurant allait être plein si ils ne partaient pas. Pourtant Kurt ne fit aucun mouvement pour capter l'attention de son petit-ami. Il avait l'air heureux au milieux des autres chanteurs et Kurt ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste une fois de plus. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et mit un certain temps avant de remarquer qu'on l'interpellait. Il tourna la tête vers le petit groupe et remarqua que Rachel tentait d'attirer son regard.

_ Kurt, tu te joindra à nous pour un bowling ?

Il lui jeta un regard étonné avant de capter celui de Blaine qui se plongea dans le sien. Il aurait pu fixer les prunelles mordorées pendant des heures, mais le brun changea l'expression de son visage dans le but de faire craquer Kurt. Il savait que le châtain ne résistait jamais longtemps à son regard de chien battu et il en profitait. Blaine remarqua une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son petit-ami juste avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Rachel. Il créa un léger sourire sur son visage et il hocha la tête.

_ Bien sûr, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Blaine, si tu veux qu'on ait une table il faudrait qu'on parte.

Le brun dit au revoir à tout le petit groupe et suivit Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture. Une question lui occupait l'esprit mais il savait pertinemment que Kurt se renfermerait à peine les mots auraient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

A la fin du repas, il posa sa main sur celle de Kurt pour attirer son regard.

_ Kurt, pourquoi tu fait ça ?

Il reçu un regard d'incompréhension.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De tes amis Kurt, tu les rejette quand ils essayent de se rapprocher de toi. Ça fait deux ans Kurt, deux ans, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir toute ta vie.

_ J'ai accepté la proposition Blaine, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

_ Tu as accepté à cause de moi. Ne dis pas le contraire.

_ Blaine... Tu ne comprends pas... Je ne peux pas. A chaque fois qu'ils essaient de m'inclure dans un projet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, et je me protège. C'est devenu une habitude. Je n'y peux rien.

_ Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ils font un effort. Et je pense que tu devrais en faire un aussi.

Kurt se contenta d'un sourire pour répondre. Blaine soupira mais ne releva pas le comportement de son petit-ami. Il se leva et l'entraîna vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Burt passa la porte de chez lui tard dans la soirée. Carole travaillait, Finn avait invité Rachel et il savait que Kurt avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Blaine. Il s'était permis de rester faire son inventaire, ne s'inquiétant pas pour ses garçons. Il passa à la cuisine pour prendre une bière et une part de pizza et se rendit au salon dans l'espoir de regarder le match qui allait commencer. Il trouva avec surprise un Kurt endormi dans les bras de Blaine, qui lui avait le regard rivé sur l'écran de télévision sur la chaîne sportive. Il avait la tête posée sur celle du châtain et son bras était enroulé possessivement autour de sa taille.

_ Blaine ! Je pensais que vous seriez chez toi.

_ Petit imprévu de dernière minute. Mes parents sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle ils ont décidé de me prévenir, donc on a décidé de passer la nuit ici.

_ Pas de problème, je serais rentré plus tôt si j'avais su. Je suppose que tu comptais regarder le match ?

_ Oui, Kurt s'est endormi dix minutes après qu'on soit arrivé, alors j'en ai profité pour changer de chaîne.

Burt lui fit un sourire chaleureux et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, profondément endormi contre la chaleur du corps du brun. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et porta son attention sur le début du match.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut environ une heure plus tard suite à un cri de joie de son père. L'emprise de Blaine se resserra instinctivement et le châtain grogna face à l'attaque de la lumière. Il blottit son visage dans le cou de Blaine et y pressa un baiser. Après quelques minutes il releva la tête et tourna son attention vers la télévision. Il soupira à la vue du programme puis se redressa légèrement dans le canapé pour se tourner vers son père.

_ Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu qu'on passait la soirée à la maison.

_ Aucun problème Kurt, c'est chez toi. Et je n'avais rien prévu de passionnant de toute façon.

Il reçut un sourire et Kurt plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Blaine.

_ Finn est là ? Je vais lui dire qu'il loupe le match et je vais réquisitionner Rachel pour regarder Wicked.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers sous le regard attendri de Blaine. Il était heureux que Kurt ait décidé de faire un effort pour pardonner à ses amis.

* * *

Rachel n'avait pas été aussi surprise depuis un très long moment. Quand elle avait vu Kurt rentrer dans la chambre de Finn, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle finirait sur le lit du châtain, devant une pièce de Broadway et un saladier de pop corn posé sur ses genoux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé non plus que la discussion serait aussi simple entre eux. Le début avait été un peu gênant, elle n'osait pas se rapprocher de Kurt comme elle l'aurait fait deux ans auparavant. C'était Kurt qui avait fini par faire le premier pas. Il l'avait attiré contre lui dans une longue étreinte.

_ Tu m'as manqué Rachel.

Cette simple phrase avait suffit à la faire fondre en larmes et elle s'était plongée un peu plus dans l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait le châtain. Une fois Rachel calmée, ils s'étaient installé face à la comédie musicale qu'il connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Les langues s'étaient rapidement déliées et ils avaient parlé de mode, de Broadway, de tout ce qui les avaient toujours passionné. Après le match, Blaine avait rejoint la chambre de Kurt et il avait souri en les voyant plonger dans une étreinte qui leur avait manqué, avant que Rachel ne rejoigne Finn. Blaine avait prit Kurt dans ses bras et avait embrassé le sommet du crâne. Le châtain avait soufflé un 'merci' contre ses lèvres avant qu'ils n'échangent un long baiser.

* * *

Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine dans la salle de chant. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien dans cette salle depuis deux ans. Mr Schue arriva bien évidemment en retard et il afficha un sourire chaleureux à ses élèves.

_ Mr Schue ? J'aimerais chanter quelque chose si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le professeur accepta immédiatement, heureux d'entendre la voix de Kurt, qui chantait trop rarement à son goût.

_ Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous pour les deux dernières années. J'ai été rancunier, et je pense que je vous ai tous plus ou moins blessé à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai conscience que j'ai changé, pas forcément en bien, et je sais que je ne redeviendrais jamais celui que j'étais avant. Pour autant, vous ne méritez pas que je vous haïsse. D'ailleurs, je voudrais remercier Blaine qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ça. Il m'a aussi fait comprendre que vous étiez mes amis, et que me renfermer sur moi même ne m'apporterais rien. Je voudrais aussi remercier Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany et Santana qui m'ont toujours soutenu.

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**

_Souviens-toi de ces murs que j'ai construit  
Eh bien bébé ils sont en train de s'écrouler  
Et ils ne tentent même pas de résister  
Ils n'ont même pas fait un bruit  
J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer  
Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes  
Me tenant dans la lumière de ton auréole  
J'ai mon ange maintenant_

Kurt avait posé le regard sur Blaine, éclipsant toutes les autres personnes autour. Celui-ci le regardait plein de fierté et d'émotion. Le brun savait que son petit-ami avait décidé de faire un effort mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là.

**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**

_C'est comme si j'avais été réveillée  
Tu brises chaque règle que je m'étais fixée  
__C'est le risque que je prends  
Je ne t'interdirai jamais d'entrer_**  
**

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace **

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away **

_Où que je regarde à présent  
Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
Bébé je vois ton aura  
Tu es mon sauveur  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
Bébé je ressens ta présence  
J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas_

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

_Je sens ton aura, aura, aura  
je vois ton aura, aura, aura_

Le cheerio posait son regard successivement sur tous ses amis. Rachel et Tina pleuraient dans les bras de leurs petits amis et les autres avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient émus de voir ce que Kurt faisait pour eux, malgré ce qu'il avait traversé seul.

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again **

_Frappe-moi comme un rayon de soleil  
Brûlant pendant mes plus sombres nuits  
Tu es le seul que je veuille  
Je crois être dépendante de ta lumière  
J'ai juré de ne plus rechuter  
Mais ça ne ressemble même pas à une chute  
La gravité ne peut oublier  
De me ramener de nouveau à terre_

**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
****It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**

_C'est comme si j'avais été réveillée  
Tu brises chaque règle que je m'étais fixée  
C'est le risque que je prends  
Je ne t'interdirai jamais d'entrer_

Kurt pensait à Blaine, à leur relation et à tout ce qu'il avaient vécu ensemble. Il y avait eut des hauts et des bas, mais ils avaient été capables de passer au dessus. Le châtain ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé Blaine entrer dans sa vie. Il avait été celui qui avait été capable de refermer les blessures du passé. Il reposa son regard sur lui pour la fin de la chanson, en faisant passer tout son amour dans ce regard.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace **

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away **

_Où que je regarde à présent  
Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
Bébé je vois ton aura  
Tu es mon sauveur  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
Bébé je ressens ta présence  
J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas_

Blaine se leva et s'approcha de Kurt. Il le prit dans ses bras et il souffla un 'je suis fier de toi' dans l'oreille du châtain. Celui-ci se retrouva bientôt plongé dans une étreinte collective. Il ne regrettait définitivement pas d'avoir laissé Blaine le sauver. C'était grâce à lui que ce moment était arrivé et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Une fois les embrassades terminées, le châtain se tourna vers Blaine et lui prit les mains. Il colla tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes et il s'appliqua à faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans le moment présent. Il se détacha et Blaine le retint par la taille avec un léger sourire. Il fit replonger Kurt dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Quand ils se détachèrent ils remarquèrent les sourires des autres membres du groupe. Ils savaient que Kurt mettrait un certain temps à leur pardonner pour de bon, mais il était sur la bonne voie, et rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir. Kurt prit la main du brun et il l'attira jusqu'au chaises. Kurt avait eu une excellente année grâce à l'homme à côté de lui et il ne comptait plus le lâcher.

FIN.

* * *

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu :)**

**J'attends vos impressions :)**


End file.
